Otra maldición para Ranma
by Killina88
Summary: Ranma por fín enfrentará cada uno de sus miedos ...Capitulo final!
1. Otra maldicion

_**Otra maldición para Ranma**_

**Capitulo 1**

**La Maldición**

_**Killina88**_

* * *

Dos semanas después de la boda fallida, Ranma y su padre habían ido de viaje de entrenamiento, Ranma tenía tantas cosas en mente que en verdad lo necesitaba, pero al parecer Genma quería regresar a la casa de su viejo amigo. No muy lejos del Dojo Tendo, un panda cargaba en su espalda a una hermosa pelirroja.

- ¡Papa ya bájame te he dicho que no quiero!-protestó Ranma.

Genma sentía como su hijo se retorcía en su enorme pata de panda, apretrando así un poco más su agarre -grgrcgr

Ranma logró zafarse del abrazo del panda y se puso en posición de ataque para evitar cualquier intento de llevarlo por la fuerza- ¿Porqué quieres que vaya? ¡No estoy listo!

- _Tienes que hacer frente a tus obligaciones_.-escribió el panda en un letrero.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! No será que quieres regresar porque ya no tenemos _dinero_- remarcó la ultima palabra con una mirada inquisidora a su padre.

-_También_-respondió el mamífero.

Ranma cayó de espalda al ver el letrero su padre, era la persona mas oportunista del mundo-Pues si quieres ir ve tú ¡yo no quiero!- se dio vuelta y echo a correr.

_-¡Hijo no huyas!- _el panda trató de ir tras de el, pero la barriga le impedía seguirle el paso, igual recuperó el aire y siguió corriendo.

-¡Adiós!-gritó Ranma mientras se alejaba a prisa del lugar.

El panda perseguía a la pelirroja cerca de un hermoso templo japonés, ahí había un grupo de personas que estaban observando una reliquia antigua con un guía que les proporcionaba información de esta.

- Esta es la estatua de la Diosa Presea de 3000 años de antigüedad, se dice que trae consigo una terrible maldición a aquel que haga daño a esta estatua, es por eso que no deben acercarse si no provocaran la ira…

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! –gritaba una pelirroja mientras la perseguía un panda.

Los turistas veían sorprendidos la escena tan peculiar, otros tomaban fotos y algunos miraban divertidos, no era algo que se veía todos los días.

_-No vas a poder escapar Ranma-_Al terminar de decir esto, Genma lanzó una roca contra la chica pelirroja, Ranma esquivó la roca como pudo, haciendo que se cayera sobre la estatua y la rompa.

-¡Oh no! Pero… ¿pero que haz hecho?- reprochó el guía con un tono de preocupación- ¡Cargarás con una terrible maldición!

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste papá! ¡Ahora seguro lo tendremos que pagar!-regañó Ranma a su padre haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia.

_-Yo no hice nada- _escribió el panda-

- Ahora tendremos que ...¿Papá? -El panda al escuchar la palabra "pagar" había salido corriendo a toda velocidad. _-¡Nos vemos en el Dojo Tendo hijo!_

-¡Diablos! Siempre me deja viejo inútil, ¿Cuánto es por los daños?- se dirigió al guía.

-Oh no… no es nada, no quiero causarte más sufrimientos del que te haz causado tú.- rio maquivelicamente el excéntrico y pequeño guía de turistas.

Ignoró al desquiciado hombre, y se alejó de aquel templo, ya habian pasado unas cuantas horas, ahora Ranma dormía en su sleeping bag, la noche era fría, había un viento helado que le perforaba los huesos sin embargo estaba acostumbrado a soportar ese tipo de climas cuando viajaba de entrenamiento con su papá, muchas veces tenían que dormir en la intemperie por lo tanto se encontraba tranquilo, su sueño era profundo, últimamente no había dormido bien y culpaba al panda y sus molestos ronquidos, la noche parecía ser tranquila hasta que una voz potente increíblemente llegó a despertarlo.

- ¡Raaaaanmmma Saootooomee!-era la voz misteriosa de una mujer, los árboles se mecían fuertemente de lado a lado.

- ¡¿Que?! ¿quién ? ¿cómo?! - se despertó de golpe con los pelos enmarañados- ¿Q-quién eres tú? -preguntó con la voz adormilada- ¡Y porque me despiertas! -se quejó a la extraña voz.

-¡Haz roto mi estatua! ¡Tu estas maldito!-pronunciaba la voz de mujer.

-¿Qué... que dices?- trató de enforcarla con la mirada en medio de la oscuridad, sin entender de que hablaba.

La diosa movía las manos para invocar el hechizo que quería- Ferthblaka eka weohnata néiat haino ono Blaka eom iet lam-pronunciaba en un idioma desconocido.

-¿Qué?-miraba confundido- No te entiendo.

- Sufre Ranma ¡Jajajaja!- rio desapareciendo en una neblina, dejando solo a un confundido artista marcial.

Era una mañana hermosa en Nerima, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, Ranma se levantó y estiró sus brazos y su cuello, el cielo se veía despejado - Parece que será un día sin lluvia. - sin acomodar nada , salió a dar una vuelta, se sentía muy adormilado, no sabia porque pero no había dormido bien, todo era tranquilo, no había gran movimiento era muy temprano, ni siquiera se había levantado la viejita que tiraba agua a la vereda para su fortuna, sonrío y miró al cielo.- "Que buen día"

Un perro empezó a correr a toda velocidad en cuanto vio a Ranma, el no le dio importancia y siguió caminando tranquilamente, el perro de raza rottweiler seguía corriendo hacia su dirección y su cara no se veía amistosa, notando esto Ranma empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía pero parecía que el perro lo alcanzaría en cualquier momento.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-gritaba Ranma corriendo a toda velocidad- ¿¡Que le pasa a este perro del demonio!?- el perro gruñía ferozmente, las babas caían de sus fauces mientras ladraba enloquecido persiguiendo a Ranma.

Una joven de cabellos azulados había salido a trotar como todas las mañanas acostumbraba, de lejos pudo ver la escena, apresuro el trote y los siguió lo más rápido que pudo para ayudar.

- Es Akane…-miró hacia atrás y pudo distinguir a su torpe prometida- ¡Akane ayúdame!

Akane logró alcanzarlos sin dificultad interceptando al perro - ¡Rex!-regañó mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza- Eresun perro malo, muy malo ¡Muy malo! ¡Vete a tu casa!

El perro bajó las orejas y escondió la cola entre las patas haciéndose chiquito por el regaño que le había proporcionado la linda joven. Al verle su cara de desaprobación a lo que había hecho obedeció y se fue de ahí.

-Akane….ufff- decía tratando de recuperar el aliento-Que bueno que viniste… yo pensé que me mataría.

-Lo siento mucho- se excusó Akane- Es el perro del vecino ¿pero que haces aquí?, ¿estás perdido?- preguntó con cierto tono de amabilidad.

-No, no estoy perdido.-la miró con sospecha, conocía a Akane, lo más seguro es que escondido entre ese tono amable estaba oculto un sarcasmo que alojaba a un furioso Kraken que le devoraría sin piedad por lo sucedido en la boda.- Ahh… ya veo debes estar molesta porque no he estado estas ultimas dos semanas… lo siento yo…

La joven sonrió gentil , se agachó un poco y extendió la mano dando a entender que podía confiar en ella- Ven aquí, gatito, gatito, gatito.-lo llamó con dulzura.

-Ga…gato… ¿Dónde?-miraba Ranma aterrorizado su alrededor- Por favor Akane te lo suplico, no lo traigas cerca.- rogó Ranma , asi que esa era la venganza de Akane, lo haria enfrentarse con un gato, por lo mismo era que no quería regresar.

-Vaya gatito, tienes mucha suerte ese perro casi te come.- comentó mirándolo fijamente.

-Un momento… ¿el perro no me perseguía a mi?- analizaba a Akane se veía mas grande.

- Ya no tienes nada que temer, anda sal de ahí.- estiró un poco mas la mano para que la olfateara.

Ranma salió de entre los arbustos, a paso pesado temiendo lo peor, inmediatamente se acerco a un charco de agua para poder ver su reflejo y ahí encontró lo que más odiaba en este mundo.

-O…orejas puntiagudas-decía tocándose con las patitas las largas orejas- C-cola esponjosa- pronunció mientras la movía de lado a lado- Pelo negro, ojos… ojos… azules de ga…ga...gato-Ranma estaba al borde del colapso.

Akane miraba divertida a su pequeño amiguito- Definitivamente eres un gatito muy gracioso- le expresó con una sonrisa.

- Soy… soy…. ¡SOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYY UNNNNN GAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Hola ¿cómo están? es otra historia que se me ocurrió mientras que escribía luchando por el corazón de Akane, me pareció buena la idea, manden sus reviews a ver que opinan**

**Besos bye, bye. **


	2. La nueva mascota de Akane

_**La nueva mascota de Akane **_

_**Killina88**_

* * *

-Miau miau Miau miau miau miau "Orejas puntiagudas"-decía mientras se las tocaba con las patitas- "Cola esponjosa"-decía moviéndola de un lado al otro- Pelo negro, ojos… ojos… azules de ga…ga...Gato-tartamudeaba Ranma al borde del colapso.

Akane miraba la escena divertida.- Definitivamente eres un gatito muy gracioso.

-Soy… soy…. ¡SOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYY UNNNNN GATTTOOOO!

El gato negro con ojos azules se había desmayado.

-Pobrecito espero que no este herido-lo miró preocupada- será mejor que te lleve a casa-Tomó el felino entre sus brazos y fue corriendo a su casa.

Ranma abrió pesamente los ojos, había despertado con un dolor de cabeza, veía borroso, poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando, miraba hacia al techo el cual se veía tan grande. -Seguro fue un mal sueño- se convenció levantándose dificultosamente.

-Vaya gatito ya despertaste- dijo la peliazul.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! –Gritó golpeándose a si mismo con las patitas afelpadas de gato- ¡Despierta Ranma, despierta Ranma, despierta, despierta, despierta!

Akane agarro delicadamente sus patitas evitando que el gatito se siguiera haciendo daño, lo miró con ternura, quizás era un gatito retrasado o algo así, quien sabe que golpe pudo haberse dado en la cabeza antes de que llegara, por eso tenía ese comportamiento tan raro. -Para, te vas a hacer daño-lo tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a acariciarlo- Ya pasó estas a salvo.

Ranma se sentía protegido en los brazos de Akane, la había extrañado tanto, ahí estaba ella sonriéndole como la primera vez que lo conoció en su forma de chica y ahora hacia lo mismo en su forma de gato.

-Te ves todo sucio, será mejor que te demos un baño.- sugirió Akane.

-¡Un baño! ¡Eso es!- cerró la patita y golpeó la palma de su otra pata- Seguro cambiare de forma una vez que me haya mojado con agua caliente.

Akane tomó al gatito y lo llevó al baño. Abrió el agua caliente y puso el tapón a la tina. -Ayy se me olvidaron las toallas- recordó y salió del baño dejando solo a Ranma.

-Ok este es el momento. -irguió las orejas decidido, se tiró al agua sin dudarlo un segundo no seguiria siendo un gato, Akane entró otra vez al baño y al verlo quedó tan impactada que tiró las toallas.

-¡Perdón! ¡Akane yo no quería que me vieras así, no lo tomes a mal! . No lo tomes a mal ¡porfavor!-rogó Ranma por su vida.

Akane se acercó a él lentamente.

-¡No, no me pegues porfavor!-Suplicó Ranma protegiendo su cabeza.

-¡Wow! Que sorpresa- exclamó ella.

-¿Huh?- la miró sin entender.

-¡Pensé que los gatitos odiaban el agua! - exclamó emocionada.

-¿¡Qué? ¡Sigo siendo un gato! -Ranma empezó arañarse la cabeza y a gritar descontroladamente.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! Que raras costumbres tienes.-Colocándole jabón lo empezó a bañar, Ranma estaba sonrojado como tomate, aunque el sabia que en ese momento era un gato, seguía sintiendo las caricias de Akane por su cuerpo, como lo limpiaba y lo bañaba con tanta dulzura, realmente estaba en trance.

-¿Por donde anduviste que estás tan sucio?- Preguntó la joven y se detuvo un momento para contemplar esos bellos ojos azul zafiro- Me gustan mucho tus ojos, me recuerdan a alguien.

Ranma despertó de su ligera ensoñación.

-Eso es Akane soy yo Ranma.- la miro fijamente , podia ser que su prometida lo descubriera.

-Ranma tenia el mismo color de ojos que tu-agregó Akane.

El gatito empezó a maullar frenéticamente llamando su atención, haciendo lo posible para que lo reconociera.-Si Akane soy yo mírame, mírame soy yo Ranma, por favor ayúdame.

-¿Por qué estas tan alterado gatito? ¡Ah ya se!

Ranma puso cara de esperanza, conociéndola Akane se había dado cuenta como cualquier otro artista marcial que poseyera el sentido de la intuición, la miró con ojitos ilusionados e iluminados juntando sus patitas.

-¡Estás enojado porque te compare con Ranma!-concluyó divertida - ¿Cierto? Es un cretino, nunca debí compararte con el, ¡yo también estaría enojado!

-Esa niña boba- dijo molesto con resignación cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Listo! Ya estas limpio, lo único que me falta hacer es curar tus heridas. - terminó de bañarlo.

_**Cuarto de Akane.**_

-¿Akane y ese gato?-preguntó Kasumi.

-Solo es un gatito que me encontré por ahí.- expresó contenta mientras secaba al minino.

Kasumi acarició la cabeza del gatito.-Ayyy, es tan lindo, pero Akane tienes que regresarlo cuando Ranma regrese…

-El.. el no va a regresar –interrumpió con una visible cara de dolor que Ranma pudo notar.

-Akane el regresará- aseguró Kasumi.

-No es cierto, si el quisiera regresar hubiera regresado con su padre y no lo hizo.

-¿Como sabes..?

-Vi a Genma cuando iba por la toallas-interrumpió la peliazul.

-Akane…- Kasumi no supo que decir.

El gatito miró los ojos tristes de su prometida -Akane aquí estoy no te he abandonado, lo siento soy solo un idiota.

-Te subiré la comida- palmeó Kasumi la rodilla de su hermana para darle ánimos.

-Gracias Kasumi . - evitó ver a su hermana mayor.

En cuanto Kasumi cerró la puerta tras de si, una lagrima rodó por el rostro de la chica.

-¡Oh no! Esta llorando que hago que hago- daba vueltas y se jalaba la cara en desesperación, no sabía tratar con chicas que lloraban y menos con Akane.- ¡Ya se!

Ranma empezó a restregar su cara y ronronear en la mano de su prometida.

-Lo siento gatito no quería que me vieras así de triste.- lo acarició.

-¿Miau? "No puedo creer que este haciendo esto! Es tan de ga- ga.. -tos!- el pobre artista marcial se daba asco así mismo.

Akane curaba las heridas en el rostro del gatito.- Sabes hace mucho que no hablo con nadie desde que Ranma se fue y no he visto a P-chan por ningún lado, al parecer nadie quiere estar conmigo…-

Ranma volvió a pegarse y a ronronear cerca de Akane.-Akane si tan solo pudieras escucharme...

-¡Tengo una idea tu serás mi nueva mascota!- dijo emocionada.

-¡Miau!- asintió el gato.

-Solo no se que nombre ponerte…mmm ¿que te parece Ryoky?

-Miau- respondió el gatito- Si eso la hace feliz...

Akane le termino de poner una bandita en la frente. -¡Mira que guapo quedaste!

Akane sacó un pequeño espejo del cajón de su buró y se lo acercó a Ranma.

-Ga… Ga ..GATO-Ranma empezó a arrinconarse en la pared aterrado.

-Miau miauuua MIAU- gritaba el gato.

-No tienes que asustarte es solo tu reflejo ¡Mira!- dijo mientra le acercaba mas el espejo.

- ¡MIIIIIIIIAUUU!- chilló el gato al borde del infarto dando un salto hacia atrás- ¡Porfavor Akane te lo suplico, qui..quita esa cosa de mi vista! Por favor, por favor, porfavor

Akane alejo el espejo del gato y lo tapo con sus brazos.-Si, entiendo a mi tampoco me gusta mi reflejo-

-¿Miau?

-Soy horrible por eso Ranma se fue .. por eso no se quiso casar conmigo…el preferiría mil veces casar con Shampoo o Ukyo.-se llevó las manos al rostro intentando calmarse.

-Akane porque dices eso si eres mas bonita que todas ellas.- al ojiazul le torturaba verla en aquel estado- No puedo soportarlo más, tengo que encontrar la cura.- Ranma se preparó dispuesto para saltar por la ventana.

-Pero ahora te tengo a ti Ryoky, toda será diferente- diciendo esto abrazo a Ranma impidiendo que el se fuera.

Ranma la miró sonrojado:-¿Y ahora que hago?

Akane había salido con sus amigas al parecer iba a llegar tarde, Ranma la esperaba en la cocina no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que sucedía con Akane, la verdad se sentía un imbécil por hacer sentir a Akane tan miserable tenia que hacer algo.

-¡Familia ya llegue!- anunció Akane sacandose los zapatos, dejandolos en la entrada.

Ranma fue a toda velocidad a recibir a Akane, como si de un perro se tratara , mientras encontraba la cura tenia que darle comfort Akane , aunque fuera como una mascota, atravesó la cocina cuando se encontró con alguien...

-¡P-Chan! ¿que haces aquí?, pensé que no regresarías.- dijo feliz.

-¡Cuuiiii!- Ryoga se lanzo hacia los brazos de Akane, pero al parecer un gato negro se lo impidió y le gruñía amenazadoramente.

-Ryoky tu tambien hola - Akane abrazó a Ryoky, Ryoga no entendía lo que pasaba, aparte este gato parecía que le había sacado la lengua esto era verdaderamente extraño pero prefirió no tomarle importancia.

-Ese Ryoga estúpido tenía que llegar justo ahora.- se quejó mentalmente el joven Saotome.

-Ryoky te presento a P-chan, P-chan el es Ryoky espero que los dos lleguen a ser grandes amigos-En cuanto termino la frase los dos animalitos ya estaban gruñéndose.

-Esa mirada me recuerda a alguien, no se porque pero odio a este gato- pensó Ryoga entrecerrando la mirada mirando a la nueva mascota de Akane.

-¡Ese Ryoga que tiene que estar haciendo aquí!-Ambas mascotas empezaron con su pelea.

-¡Ya basta los dos! -diciendo esto los tomo del cuello a los dos y los separo.-Tienen que aprender a llevarse bien.

Ambos trataban de soltarse del agarre de Akane y se miraban con una profunda ira.

-Voy a dejarlos en el suelo no vayan a pelearse

Akane los soltó a los dos al mismo tiempo, Ranma le dio una patada fuerte al cerdito y el pequeño cerdito salio volando lejos de Nerima.

-Eres muy malo Ryoky, muy malo- reprendió dándole así un golpecito en su cuerpo- No debes de hacerle eso a P-chan, pobrecito espero que este bien…- miró el brillo que habia dejado en el cielo el pobre cerdo y bostezó- Vamos a dormir estoy muy cansada.

-¿A…a a... do dodo dormir?-tartamudeó.

Ranma sabia que Akane dormía con Pchan y esto definitivamente lo ponía muy nervioso. Akane llevaba a Ranma en sus brazos cerrando así la puerta del cuarto, Ranma se moría de nervios.

-Me pondré la pijama-Akane empezó a quitarse su ropa a lo que Ranma con sus patitas se cubrió los ojos

-NO DEBO VER, NO DEBO VER, NO DEBO VER-Decía nervioso-…Bueno por ahí solo un pequeño vistazo .- Ranma bajo rápidamente las patitas de su cara.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero la luz de la ventana alumbraba directamente al cuerpo de Akane, el gatito veía todo en cámara lenta, no sabia porque pero Ranma en ese momento encontraba tan sensual a Akane quizás como nunca, la joven de cabellos azulados había quedado en ropa interior Ranma estaba realmente embobado, las hormonas adolescentes al parecer no se habían ido y también se encontraban en su cuerpo de gato, de pronto Akane empezó a desabrochar su sostén , el ojiazul no pudo mas con el calor que empezaba a sentir dentro de si, por lo que decidió darse vuelta.

Akane terminó de ponerse su pijama y se acomodó en su cama. -Bueno...Es hora de dormir, ven a la cama Ryoky.

-No voy a ser como ese cerdo.- apretó los dientes y negó subitamente con la salio por la ventana y decidió que lo mejor seria dormir en el tejado, tal vez así podría distraerse un poco ,no quería estar con Akane porque el deseo lo mataba , para desgracia de Ranma estaba nevando.

-Me eeee muueeerro de frifrfrio….-castañeaba los dientes.

El gatito hacia todo lo posible por resistir las temperaturas tan bajas.

-Ryoky entra o te vas a congelar.-Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Akane tomo a Ranma por la panza y lo llevo a su cuarto nuevamente.

-Pero si estas helado, ven conmigo, Akane lo abrazo y se acostó en su cama.

Akane quedo instantáneamente dormida.

Ranma sentía que estaba ardiendo junto al cuerpo de Akane obviamente su temperatura ya estaba a 100 otra vez, definitivamente junto a ella, nunca moriría de hipotermia, Ranma la deseaba como nunca y maldecía ser gato en ese momento pero lo que mas maldecía era haberle hecho creer a Akane que era ella fea, era todo lo contrario, para Ranma era la mujer mas hermosa en el planeta, algún día se lo diría, el lo sabia...

-Algún día lo haré a Akane, lo promeee-bostezó para luego completar la palabra- to

Ranma quedo dormido junto a su prometida.

* * *

**Hola a todos ¿como están? Bueno aquí les mando otro capitulo de este fic, ojala lo estén disfrutando, espero sus reviews ;)**


	3. Un chico nuevo

**Otra maldición para Ranma**

_**Un chico nuevo**_

**Killina88**

* * *

Los rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana de la pequeña de las Tendo, las cortinas se movían al compás del viento, estiró sus brazos, y vio la luz comprobando que ya era de mañ ó a su lado al pequeño felino que dormía echo bolita al lado de ella- Buenos días Ryoky.

El gato se dio vuelta panza arriba roncando estruendosamente.

-Despierta dormilón – dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Quien.. quien…- confundido Ranma abrió con dificultad los ojos.

Ranma vio a Akane y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el había dormido con su prometida, aunque fuera gato el seguía siendo Ranma.

-Pero que extraño habría jurado que el gatito se sonrojo

Un cerdito de bandana amarilla veía con furia la escena desde la ventana. -No permitiré que ese gato destruya lo que mucho tiempo me ha costado construir ¡Yo soy la unica mascota de Akane!- proclamó al universo.

P-chan corrió hacia al baño de los Tendo, saliendo de ahí un nuevo Ryoga con cuerpo de hombre, al mismo tiempo salía Akane de su cuarto con su nueva mascota en brazos.

-Buenos días Ryoga ¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó gentil.

-Ho.. hola Akane-saludó tímido- Yo vine .. yo q-quería… -tartamudeo, sin decir más tomo al gato de Akane por la piel del cuello y fue directo al baño cerrando la puerta tras de el.

-Muy bien, te he estado observando y eres un gato muy peculiar Asi que me pregunto..- alzó al gato para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.- ¿No será que tu también caíste en las pozas de Jusenkyo?

Ranma trataba de zafarse del agarre de Ryoga mientras que el lo metía hasta el fondo de la bañera, hasta el punto de casi ahogarlo. -No se ha convertido…-miró desilusionado Ryoga, lo sacó de la tina, Ranma tosia y escupía agua - Quizas deba meterlo otravez!- Ryoga metió hasta el fondo al pobre gato.

Akane dio vuelta a Ryoga y le metió una sonora cachetada. -¡¿Por qué molestas a Ryoky?- recriminó indignada- ¿Ryoky estas bien?- preguntó preocupada

Tomó al gato mojado delicadamente entre sus brazos. Ranma le metía dramatismo y solo maullaba adolorido haciendo que se desmayaba.

-Akane yo no queria…- trató de disculparse Ryoga.

-¡No vuelvas a molestarlo!- amenazó seria.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo cerdo idiota.- sonrió vengativamente Ranma.

- Si Akane- dijo un muy regañado Ryoga.

Ranma estaba disfrutando la situación, era definitivamente justicia divina lo que estaba pasando, Akane salio del baño muy enojada , Ranma aprovechó para sacarle la lengua a Ryoga desde los brazos de Akane.

-Ese gato, ¡Me las pagará!- grito rojo de ira.

* * *

Akane tomo el ultimo sorbo a su té, cogió rápidamente sus cosas se puso los zapatos y salió corriendo de la entrada de la casa.

-¡Ya me voy!- gritó apurada- "No puede ser incluso sin Ranma se me hace tarde a la escuela"

Un gatito de ojos azules la iba siguiendo por la cerca.

-No Ryoky no puedes ir , regresa a casa- reprendió Akane.

-¿Miau? "Como me odio es tan humillante"

-Esta bien- dijo resignada- Pero métete en mi mochila y no hagas ruido.

-"Que bonita se ve"- pensó el chico para luego meterse en la mochila.

Después de unas cuantas cuadras maratónicas en las que corrió sin parar, Akane llegó agotada a la escuela para ser atacada por una horda de chicos que querían salir con ella.

-¡Akane Tendo sal conmigo!-gritaba un chico.

- ¡En guardia!-gritaba el otro.

-¡Dulce Akane hoy serás mía!-gritaba Kuno.

-¡Ahora que Saotome ha declinado tu compromiso podremos casarnos!- aseguraba otro joven.

-¡Yo no he declinado nada!-grito Ranma molesto.

-¡Yo no quiero casarme con nadie!- se defendió Akane.

-No puede ser estos tipos empezaron otra vez- contempló preocupado Ranma.

Ranma salto de la mochila de Akane poniéndose frente a ella, erizando sus pelos y gruñendo fuertemente.- ¡No dejaré que la toquen!

-Mejor ya vámonos ya llego- dijo un chico con resignación.

-Lo siento mucho yo… yo no quería molestarla-dijo otro temeroso.

-Lo sentimos, lo sentimos, lo sentimos- se disculparon varios.

-¡Eso es huyan cobardes!- festejó un valeroso Ranma.

-Ni pienses que huiré mortal- desvainó su katana Kuno.

Un chico le estampo una patada en la cara de Kuno, sin si quiera darle tiempo al pobre de reaccionar.

- Lo que digas..¿Akane te encuentras bien?- preguntó el joven preocupado.

-Sí, Gracias Touru- sonrió.

-¿Touru?- preguntó Ranma.

Ranma desvió la vista al joven que le estaba hablando a Akane , era un muchacho muy guapo cabello castaño corto , ojos azulees claros y por lo visto se veía muy fuerte

-¿Quien demonios es ese "Touru"?- celoso hizo incapie en su nombre con un tono burlesco.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme- sonrió amable el joven.- tu fuiste la primera persona que conocí en el Furinkan y definitivamente la mas bonita

Akane se sonrojo al escuchar este comentario y tomo a Ranma de la panza, para llevarlo a sus brazos.

-Y definitivamente la mas bonita- se burló Ranma imitando la voz de Touru- ¡Bah! Que se cree ese tipo...

-Vámonos Ryoky- dijo poniendo al gatito suavemente en la mochila.

-Déjame acompañarte Akane.-dijo el joven de cabello castaño.

Ranma solo gruño amenazadoramente ante este comentario.

-Claro, si a tu mascota no le molesta.

-No, no le molesta.-contestó la chica.

-"No le molesta" ella dice…. ¡aja si como no!… Desde cuando esa marimacho es tan amable con los hombres.

-Bien, vamos.-dijo amable con una sonrisa encantadora.

Akane llego a su salón acompañado de Touru y su nueva mascota ,sus amigas no tardaron en abordarla y hacerle preguntas.

-Oye Akane te haz ligado al mas guapo de la escuela Furinkan- emocionada dijo Yuka.

-No el no…-trató de excusarlo Akane.

-Vamos por favor Akane, hemos visto como te mira ¡Y estoy segura que se babea por ti! ¡Estoy tan celosa!- rió Sayuri.

-¿Porque no le das una oportunidad? Ranma no esta y no estas segura si regrese ¿cierto?-aconsejó Yuka.

-Si Akane deberías de conocer a otras personas- apoyó Sayuri.

-¡Yo estoy aquí!- gritó Ranma desesperado.-Ustedes dos son unas arpías, definitivamente no están invitadas a la boda.

-¡Wow tienes un gatito!

-¡Que bonito!

-¡Oh no!- Ranma evitó que lo agarran dando un salto- Yo me voy, no pienso seguir siendo esta cosa horrible, tengo que encontrar una solución, ahí esta ¡Ukyio! ¡Seguro ella me reconocerá!

-Si entonces le dije…- contaba la chica de la espátula.

Un gato se subió a la mesa maullando desesperadamente a la chica castaña.

-Ukyo , Ukyo mírame soy yo Ranma.

-Pero vaya es un gato ¡Sal inmediatamente de aquí, que no ves que estoy preparando mis okonomiyakis- regaño en ese momento Ukyo lo lanzo al aire pero alguien pareció agarrar al gatito.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?¡Esta loca! ¿Quién me agarro?

-Vaya por poco caes desde el segundo piso- río encantadoramente Touru-

Ranma hacia todo lo posible por arañarle su perfecta cara que le molestaba tanto.

-Me parece que esto es tuyo-dijo entregándole el gato a Akane.

-Esto , esto, "esto" tiene nombre ni que fuera que.

-Muchísimas gracias Touru ¿Ryoky estas bien?

El maestro entró al salón de clases-Siéntense por favor la clase va a empezar

-¡Rápido Ryoky escóndete!

Ranma se metió en la mochila de Akane de un salto, y desde la abertura espiaba lo que ocurría. Para sorpresa de Ranma el nuevo "amiguito" de Akane estaba sentado en su antiguo lugar, esto lo hizo enojarse, pero lo que le hizo enfurecerse fue ver que el chico no le quitaba la vista de encima a su prometida.

-¡Ya vera ese idiota cuando vuelva a ser normal yo…!

Ranma estaba ardiendo en celos literalmente. Sentía como la mochila se convertía en un horno poco a poco.

-¡Akane!¡Akane! ¡Esta saliendo humo de tu mochila!- gritó Yuka.

- Señorita Tendo, vaya a tirarle agua a su mochila rápido antes de que esto se incendie y ocurra un accidente.

- Sí- Akane salió disparada del salón con su mochila.

Se agacho y abrió la mochila tan rápido como pudo estaba preocupada por su mascota.

-Que raro solo Ryoky esta aquí…

-Miau- maulló un tierno Ranma haciendo ojitos.

-Eres un gatito adorable -Decía mientras lo acariciaba.

-¿Porque , porque me esta tocando…? Claro se me olvidaba soy un ga.. ga…gatoo

-¡Akane!- la alcanzó Touru.

-Touru que haces aquí? Si te ven...

- Si "Touru"- recalcó Ranma su nombre burlándose de el- ¿Porque estas aquí?

-No te preocupes, dije que iba al baño.

-Ahhh-expresó la chica.

-Nada idiota ¡aprovechado!

-Akane me preguntaba…-se armó de valor y luego continuó- Si quisieras salir conmigo hoy.

- ¡Queeeeeeeeee!- grito el gatito.

-Yoo… yooo…-balbuceo Akane.

* * *

**Hola aqui con otro pequeño capitulo lo siento , el siguiente sera mas largo pero no he tenido mucho tiempo,gracias a los que me han mandado reviews y espero que sigan mandando! **

**un beso y suerte!**

**Chau **


	4. Uniendo fuerzas con Pchan

**Otra maldición para Ranma**

**Uniendo fuerzas con P-chan**

**Killina88**

**

* * *

**

Akane se sintió incomoda, comenzó a mover su pie, su vista estaba en el suelo-Yo...yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy…-mintió la chica.

- Ahh esta bien…-dijo con aire desilusionado.

-Exacto Akane, hoy tienes muchas cosas que hacer- Ranma sonrío victorioso y le puso una cara de aprobación a Akane.

-"Ranma no regresara tonta" Pero…pero mañana…mañana si puedo.

-Exacto pero mañana…-relató Ranma hasta que se dio cuenta lo que ella había dicho -¡Que!-grito arañándose a si mismo.

-¿En serio?-preguntó con ilusión en sus ojos- ¡Perfecto! ¡Iremos a donde tú quieras!

-Si claro...-río nerviosa- A donde yo... quiera "Que he hecho"

-Será mejor que regrese al salón de clases ¡Gracias Akane!- se dio vuelta y regresó al salón.

-Ahora que voy a hacer-confundida miró su mochila- Vamos Ryoky será mejor que regresemos también…-miró hacia los lados el gatito había desaparecido- ¿Ryoky?

Un gato negro corría sin dirección alguna por la escuela Furinkan- AAKKKKAAAANNNNNEEE ERRRESSSS UNNNAAA IDDDDIOOOOTTAAAAAA

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí ¿eh?- dijo Ryoga tomándolo ágilmente por el cuello- Escúchame bien, yo soy la única mascota de Akane ¿entendiste?

A Ranma le salió una gotita atrás de su cabeza- Eres tan patético Ryoga.

-¡Ryoky! ¡Ryoky! ¿Dónde estas?-llamaba preocupada Akane.

-¡A volar! -Ryoga le dio una patada al gatito y se tiro agua fría corriendo en dirección a la voz de Akane.

-¡P-Chan regresaste que felicidad! ¿Haz visto a Ryoky?- le preguntó a su mascota.

P-chan movió la cabeza en signo de negación con ojos de inocencia.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se preguntó.

* * *

Ranma volaba por los aires gritando hasta que aterrizó de cabeza en el Nekohanten.

-¡Ese Ryoga es un estúpido! Y ahora que voy a hacer mientras que Akane esta merodeando con ese Touru ¡Como si me importara esa niña estúpida! ¡Con su estúpido cerdo! ¡Con su estúpido mazo! Con su estúpida sonrisa… con sus estúpidos ojos… con su estúpido hermoso cuerpo… ¡Aaaa! ¡¿Que estoy diciendo? ¡Tengo que curarme cuanto antes, si no me volveré loco!

- Moouse apúrate con esa entrega-ordenó Shampoo.

-Esa voz… ¡Shampoo!- Ranma corrió hacia ella- ¡Quizás Shampoo o la vieja momia me reconozcan! Seguro ellas podrán ayudarme Shampoo sufre de lo mismo que yo.

-¡Quack, quack, quack!- anunció el pato.

-¿Qué sucede Moouse?-preguntó luego enfocó su mirada en Ranma- Ohh es un gato.

-¡Mírame Shampoo soy yo Ranma! Miau, miau, miau.

-Shampoo no querer gatos aquí, ¡Shampoo advertirte yo ser el único gato aquí!

Shampoo estaba a punto de tirar a Ranma a la calle cuando de pronto alguien intervino.

-Shampoo espera…-solicitó Cologne.-Ese gato…. Expresó mirándolo profundamente.

-¡Parece que la vieja momia sirve de algo!- exclamó feliz Ranma.

-¡Es negro y es de mala suerte sácalo inmediatamente de aquí!-dijo Cologne.

-¡No, no, no!-gritaba Ranma mientras se retorcía en la mano de Shampoo.

-¡Shampoo no lo hagas!- ordenó Cologne precipitadamente- Los gatos negros traen mala suerte, pero si lo quemamos ¡traerá buena suerte!

¡Queeeee! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- grito con suplica y ojos de pánico el pobre de Ranma.

-¡Shampoo preparar fuego!- dijo sonriente la chinita.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó Kasumi.

-Buenos días Kasumi ¿que te trae por aquí?- pregunto amable Cologne.

-Voy hacia el consultorio del Doctor Tofu.

-¿Abuelita así estar bien?- preguntó Shampoo que había armado una hoguera digna de la Santa Inquisición.

- ¡Kasumi ayúdame!-gritó Ranma tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡Ohh my!-exclamo Kasumi- Pero si es el gatito de Akane.

-¿Este ser gato de Akane? –preguntó señalando al gato mientras que este saltaba a los brazos de Kasumi.

-Akane tener muy feas mascotas definitivamente.- aseguró Shampoo.

-¡Fea, fea! ya quisieras lucir tan bien como yo en gato ¡Ja!- dijo un muy indignado Ranma.

- Hasta luego Kasumi!- se despidió.

-Hasta luego

-Parece que nadie me extraña en Nerima-suspiro triste.

* * *

Kasumi entraba por la puerta del consultorio del doctor, en sus brazos tenía al pequeño gatito negro y una bolsa de papel con recetas de cocina y un libro que el Doctor le había prestado. Todavía no había notado su presencia así que se adelantó a saludar.

-¡Buenos días Doctor!

-Ho... hola Kasumi….- saludó con los cristales de sus lentes empañados.

-Doctor, esa es Betty yo estoy aquí-rió levemente.

-Ya lo se Kasumi, pero que bien te ves hoy, ¿haz adelgazado?

-Doctor, esa es la nueva mascota de Akane, vine a traerle el libro que me presto.

-¿Y te gusto?

-Si me pareció muy interesante, pero principalmente quisiera hablar con usted sobre Akane.

Ranma por primera vez vio al Dr. Tofu serio frente a Kasumi, ella se veía realmente preocupada, se sentó ofreciéndole una taza de té de manzanilla. Ella lo aceptó y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

-Los antidepresivos que me dio, creo que ya no están funcionando, desde que se fue Ranma ella ha estado muy triste y me preocupa.

-¿Antidepresivos?- escuchó Ranma.

-Pero lo que me preocupa bastante es que el otro día me dijo que abandonaría las artes marciales.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendido Ranma.

-Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba-comentó el doctor.

-Eso es algo que le apasionaba Akane y ya no quiere hacer esas cosas porque dice que es de marimachos… no se talvez yo también la he inclinado hacia esto diciéndole siempre que tiene ser mas femenina-continuó Kasumi.

Ranma se sintió mal, era su culpa lo sabía-Akane…

-No te preocupes Kasumi, todo saldrá bien, no se porque Ranma no ha aparecido todavía pero estoy seguro que volverá, el ama a nuestra pequeña Akane, aunque se empeñe en negarlo.

-¿Que yo la amo? Un momento ¿yo la amo?

-Si yo pienso igual-apoyó Kasumi- Pero Akane esta segura que el la ha abandonado.

-Yo nunca haría eso- se defendió Ranma.

-Y no la culpo de pensar así, Ranma se fue después de la boda y el debería de saber que eso es muy importante para una mujer.

-¿Qué tiene de especial una boda?

-Ten – le entrego un frasco- Estos son un poco más fuertes que los anteriores, que solo tome uno por la mañana.

-Gracias Doctor

-Ahh… y Kasumi

-¿Si?

-Te ves muy bonita hoy

Kasumi se sonrojó levemente- Gracias

- ¡Wow! Eso si es un avance-pensó Ranma.

Kasumi y Ranma salieron del consultorio a penas Kasumi cerro la puerta, ambos escucharon gritos de euforia y felicidad.

* * *

Akane había tenido un día pesado, como muchos otros se había convertido en rutina excepto por un pequeño detalle, el nuevo chico, el cual insistía en estar con ella y misteriosamente a ella no le molestaba, al contrario su compañía le parecía del todo agradable. Ella caminaba hacia su casa cuando el la alcanzó.

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?-preguntó cordialmente.

P-chan se quejó automáticamente, se preguntaba quien era el nuevo chico, porque acompañaba a Akane, lo miró con ojos de cerdo rabioso.

-No te preocupes vivo muy cerca de aquí- contestó ella.

-Una chica tan linda como tú, no puede andar sola.-replicó el.

Akane se sonrojó cuando lo escuchó era un chico muy directo-Gracias.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí.

P-chan aprovecho la ocasión para morderle la mano.

-¡Auuch!- chilló quitando la mano de la boca del animal- Tienes mascotas muy protectoras.

Akane y Touru rieron, el camino hacia la casa le pareció muy corto a Akane, habían hablado de cosas triviales, sin embargo hacia tiempo que no hablaba tanto con nadie, se sentía cómoda y tenía la impresión de que podía confiar en el.

-Gracias Touru, eres muy gentil- sonrió la peliazul.

-Akane ten es para ti- le entregó una dulce y alegre margarita.

- Gra…gracias…- se sonrojó nuevamente.

Ranma espiaba desde el tejado.- ¡Antidepresivos! ¡Si no los necesita! Ese Touru me las va a pagar que se cree el muy galán.

-¡Ya llegue!- se presentó Akane.

-Hermanita, ¡Pero que tenemos aquí!- se burló Nabiki tomando la flor luego sacó un micrófono y anunció-¡Una flor de su nuevo novio!

-¡¿Novio?- grito Ranma y P-chan.

-No es mi novio- negó arrebatándole la flor- Solo somos amigos.

- ¿Tienes citas con amigos Akane?- arqueó una ceja Nabiki.

-¿Hija que significa esto?- preguntó alarmado Soun.

-No es nada papá.

-No te preocupes papá el nuevo pretendiente de Akane tiene mucho dinero, aparte de ser muy bueno en las artes marciales tal vez igual o más que Ranma. Me dedique a investigarlo.

-Mejor que yo, lo dudo- se burló molesto.

-Pero no queremos precipitarnos ¿verdad Tendo? Mi hijo estará de regreso en cualquier momento.-aseguró Genma.

-¡Ya cállense no es mi novio! Y Ranma…el no regresara- Akane subió llorando a su cuarto y todos se miraron mutuamente.

-Muy bien papá- reprochó Nabiki.

* * *

**Cuarto de Akane**

-Akane, ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Kasumi.

- Si Kasumi pasa

-Akane ¿es cierto lo de tu cita?

-Si pero yo…- se justificó mientras ambas mascotas entraron al cuarto- Yo no supe que decir y Touru ha sido tan amable conmigo…

-No necesitas justificarte Akane, es solo una cita...

-¡Akane va a tener una cita!-grito Ryoga.

-No... No es solo eso quiero decir yo nunca…nunca he tenido una verdadera cita y no se como comportarme siempre espere o bueno pensaba que algún día Ranma y yo... olvídalo…-confesó avergonzada.

-¿Ella quería tener una cita conmigo?

-Mira Akane una cita no es nada del otro mundo, pero hagas lo que hagas se tu misma y pásatela bien, mañana me levantare temprano para arreglarte ¿te parece?

-Si gracias... ¿Kasumi?

-¿Si?

-Nada…

-Descansa Akane.

Akane cerró los ojos y se tomo una pequeña siesta.

-Akane no puede tener una cita- sollozó P-chan.

-Ese tipo es un canalla seguro se querrá aprovechar de ella y…-Ranma empezó a imaginarse a Touru tratando de besar a Akane, mientras tanto P-chan imaginaba lo mismo- ¡No lo permitiré!

-¡Definitivamente eso nunca!-gritó P-chan.

Ambas mascotas se miraron de alguna forma sus pensamientos se cruzaron y por primera vez Ryoga y Ranma se unieron para algo grande, arruinar la cita de Akane a toda costa uniendo así sus patitas en símbolo de pacto.

-¡Prepárate Touru después de mañana Akane no querrá saber nada de ti!-anunció Ryoga victorioso.

-Después de esa cita Akane odiara a ese Touru, no permitiré que se enamore de el, ¡Akane es solo…!-Ranma miró a su prometida dormir -Es solo mía…-completó la frase.

* * *

**Hola ¿que les pareció? En el próximo capitulo será la esperada cita de Touru y Akane ¿que tendrán pensado hacer Ranma y Ryoga?**

**Hasta luego dejen sus reviews!**

**Killina88**


	5. La reaparicion de Presea

**Otra maldición para Ranma**

**La reaparición de Presea**

**Killina88**

**

* * *

**

_**Techo del dojo Tendo**_

Ranma estaba pensativo en el tejado, realmente no sabia lo que le esperaría mañana con la famosa cita de Akane, el muchacho se moría de celos, pero su orgullo no dejaba que este lo aceptara, la alianza con Ryoga estaba hecha pero aun así sentía miedo

-Tengo que encontrar una forma de curarme antes que…-Las palabras de Ranma fueron cortadas al escuchar una voz detrás de el.

-¿Disfrutando tu maldición Ranma?-preguntó divertida.

-"Esa voz" ¿Quién eres?

-Presea, ya nos habíamos presentado.-sonrió la Diosa.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes miraban directamente a Ranma, su ropa indicaba que no era una mujer su voz era muy suave pero al mismo tiempo autoritaria.

-Yo… yo te recuerdo ¡Tu fuiste la que dijo unas palabras extrañas y luego me convertí en esto!- acusó Ranma.

-¿Ferthblaka eka weohnata néiat haino ono Blaka eom iet lam?- recordó Presea.

- ¡Si eso! ¿¡Que diablos significa!

- Es un pequeño hechizo que significa "Hasta que tus miedos haz de vencer, animal dejarás de ser"

- ¡Te ordeno inmediatamente que reviertas el hechizo!- exigió el joven.

- ¿Qué, acaso no fue claro el hechizo? Hasta que no venzas tu miedo Ranma, "no" cambiarás-recalcó.

-¿Hasta que no venza mi miedo? ¡Ja! ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada!

- ¿Seguro? ¡Y que me dices de esto!

La diosa se convirtió rápidamente en un gato gigante a lo que Ranma casi se muere del impacto.

-Jajajajajajajajjajajaja con que no tienes miedo a nada ¿eh?- reía Presea mientras regresaba a su forma original, realmente el chico le resultaba de lo mas singular y cómico.

-¡Te parece gracioso!-decía el joven de trenza muy enojado – ¡Para mi no es nada gracioso!

Una voz llamo la atención de Ranma -¿Ryoky? Ryoky ¿Donde estas?-¿donde se habrá metido?- pensaba la chica de cabellos azulados.

Presea pudo notar el cambio de actitud en Ranma al escuchar la voz de su prometida -Es linda tu prometida...- susurró al oído de Ranma.

-¿¡Que! ¡Ese gorila con patas! ¡Linda! ¡Ja! ¡Por favor!

-Lastima, es una pena…-se lamentó.

-¿Que?-preguntó Ranma.

- Que tenga un idiota de prometido-concluyó.

-¡Oye que te pasa!-decía el chico molesto pero se dio cuenta que estaba solo- ¡No, no, no! No te vayas ¡Espera!

Presea había desaparecido.

-Será mejor que empiece a trabajar con mi fobia a los gatos…

-Ryoky al fin te encuentro ¡Ven chiquito vamos a dormir!- sonrío Akane amablemente mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos.

-Bueno tal vez…. mañana…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente un muchacho muy apuesto con un ramo de rosas en la mano entraba por la puerta principal del dojo Tendo. Se sentía realmente nervioso, la cita era con nada mas ni nada menos que con Akane Tendo la chica mas linda de Nerima, o al menos para el si lo era, desde que la conoció había quedado perdidamente enamorado de ella.

_Flashback_

_El chico entraba incómodo al salón de clases, siempre le había costado presentarse a nuevas personas. Pero la escuela resultaba ser algo graciosa, no entendía como una niña pequeña podía dar clases a alguien de su edad. Touru ignoraba que la maestra Hinako en realidad era una persona adulta._

_-Clase les presento a Touru Miramoto, es nuevo y espero que lo traten con cortesía.-presentó la maestra Hinako._

_El chico nuevo era muy apuesto tenia un atractivo increíble, los hombres lo miraban con envidia y las mujeres con deseo, todos lo observaban menos una persona: Akane Tendo._

_Hacia dos días desde la partida de Ranma, Akane se sentía realmente desdichada la boda había sido un completo fracaso y realmente ella quería que las cosas hubieran resultado diferente, parecía mentira pero la chica después de tanto rechazar al artista marcial había quedado totalmente enamorada de el ,una voz la saco de sus pensamientos._

_-Akane Tendo, Akane Tendo ¡Señorita Akane!-regaño la maestra Hinako._

_-Si lo siento, me decía…- se disculpo Akane con poco interés._

_- ¿Podría mostrarle las instalaciones al joven Touru Miramoto?_

_- Si_

_Akane levanto una triste mirada, sin embargo el joven Touru había quedado realmente impactado al ver su rostro, era una belleza, pensó para si mismo._

_Los dos jóvenes salieron del salón de clase._

_La joven de cabellos azulados se notaba deprimida, Touru la miraba curioso no quería ser imprudente en preguntarle el porque de su tristeza, por lo que no hizo mas que presentarse._

_-Mi nombre es Touru Miramoto –extiendo su mano brindándole una calida sonrisa, la chica no parecía interesarle en lo absoluto- ¿El tuyo?..._

_-¿Mmm? Lo siento hoy estoy algo distraída_

_-Tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Akane, Akane Tendo_

_-Es un placer conocerte Akane Tendo-La chica permanecía pensativa- Es un bonito día ¿no?_

_-Agradable..._

_Touru se irritó un poco, generalmente esto era mucho más fácil para el, nunca ninguna chica había notado tan poco interés en el como lo había demostrado la chica Tendo._

_-¿Siempre eres tan cortante?-soltó el._

_-No discúlpame, solo yo… es que estaba pensando en alguien..._

_-Ahh en tu novio… -dijo en forma de resignación._

_-¡Yo no tengo novio!- se precipito a decir- Bueno... en realidad. no se_

_- ¿No sabes?_

_-Es una larga historia…_

_-Bueno soy todo oídos…_

_-Yo no creo que te interese seguro te aburrirás._

_-Viniendo de una chica tan linda como tu yo creo que me interesaría cualquier cosa por mas aburrido que fuera._

_Akane por primera vez sintió confianza con alguien y empezó a relatarle todo lo sucedido, no sabia porque, pero este extraño realmente la hacia sentirse bien, el tiempo se había pasado volando y ambos tenían que regresar al salón de clases._

_-Gracias- dijo sonriéndole._

_Touru había quedado embobado con la sonrisa de Akane, realmente era una chica muy dulce y muy guapa, no podía entender como el imbécil de su prometido nunca se dio cuenta de lo bella que era._

_-De nada y si necesitas algo solo dime._

_-Si lo haré_

_-Mmm...Akane…_

_-Dime_

_- Ranma es un idiota… tu -jugando con sus pulgares y sonrojado- Tu… eres muy bonita, yo sin dudarlo me casaría contigo_

_Akane se sonrojo y corrió hacia el salón de clases. El chico quedó parado en el pasillo, no sabía porque había dicho eso y se había sentido así._

_Fin del flashback_

-Buenos días señor Tendo soy Tou…

-Se perfectamente quien eres- interrumpió mientras le sostenía una mirada asesina- ¿¡Que intenciones tienes con mi hija eh! ¡Contéstame!

-Nada malo, este yooo… -tartamudeó nervioso-Yo quisiera invitarla a salir.

-¿¡A salir! ¿A salir? ¿Qué edad tienes tu muchachito?

Ranma disfrutaba de la escena, el señor Tendo podía resultar a veces muy intimidante, quizás si seguía la situación así el chico se asustaría tanto que dejaría a Akane en paz

-18 años

-¡Si también lo se! Escúchame bien Touru Miramoto si se que algo, lo que sea le pasa a mi hija yoooo…

-Señor Tendo si me permite- interrumpió no se dejaría intimidar- Me interesa su hija mas de lo que usted cree, si usted piensa que me alejare por sus preguntas esta muy equivocado, yo se lo que siento por Akane y nunca trataría de lastimarla y si alguna vez lo hago me marchare sin que ninguno de ustedes vuelva saber de mi, créame cuando le digo que estoy dispuesto a dar todo por su hija, se que es una mujer increíble y estoy seguro que usted piensa lo mismo.

_-Ese si fue un buen discurso- _escribió un panda en un cartel.

-No me ayudes papa

-¡Akane ya llego tu cita!-gritó Soun.

* * *

En el cuarto de Akane, las dos hermanas la contemplaban, como si se tratara de una obra de arte por fin terminada.

-Akane hermanita te ves preciosa- festejó Kasumi

-Gracias Kasumi

-¡Si!- afirmo Nabiki- Es una pena que Ranma no este aquí ¡me hubiera encantado ver su cara de idio…

Kasumi le dio un codazo a Nabiki realmente no era momento para hablar de Ranma, Kasumi de alguna forma sabia que la muchacha sentía algo muy fuerte por su prometido aunque lo negara, aparte ella quería que esta cita ayudara a Akane a darse cuenta por ella misma de lo que sentía por el joven de trenza.

Akane se veía al espejo realmente estaba divina, ojala y Ranma la pudiera haber visto así, pero el ya no estaba con ella y aunque le doliera sus amigas tenían razón tenia que seguir con su vida, probablemente Ranma no regresaría, ella se veía fabulosa ese día llevaba puesto un vestido strapless azul marino corto que hacia lucir perfectamente su cuerpo, con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, sombra azul y brillo en los labios.

-Gracias Kasumi, gracias Nabiki.

-De nada, pero ya baja se hace tarde- decía Kasumi mientras salía del cuarto de la chica.

* * *

**Comedor Dojo Tendo**

-Muy bien es hora del plan A, Akane cuando lo vea todo desarreglado va a quedar muy decepcionada del chico perfecto

Ranma le hizo una seña a Pchan y ambos empezaron a fingir una pelea derramando tinta china, en la camisa blanca del chico.

-¡Demonios! ¿Ahora que haré? No, no puede ser tinta china ¡esto no se va a quitar nunca!-maldijo el chico.

-Jajajajaja- ambas mascotas reían maliciosamente en el suelo.

-Oh perdona Touru querido, creo que yo puedo hacer algo por tu camisa, lo siento no me he presentado soy Kasumi la hermana mayor de Akane.

-Mucho gusto Kasumi

-Bueno será mejor que me des tu camisa Akane bajara en cualquier momento

-Si -Touru obedeció sacándose su camisa luciendo un cuerpo muy bien formado.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué Kasumi siempre será tan servicial?- se quejó Ranma.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ranma, ahí estaba su prometida luciendo un muy corto vestido, enseñando esas piernas por las cuales Ranma mataría, su cuerpo se veía perfecto este no era uno de sus normales atuendos de Akane nunca lo había visto y le sentaba de maravilla se veía muy sexy, provocadora y hermosa.

-Hola -decía la más pequeña de las Tendo apenada.

-Ella estaa…estaaaa…essttaa…her...hermmosa

- Te ves hermosa Akane –dijo el chico de cabello castaño sonrojado realmente la amaba era algo precipitado, pero Touru estaba seguro que esa era la mujer que quería a su lado y costara lo que le costara haría de esta cita, una cita perfecta.

Ranma pudo notar la expresión embobada de Touru lo cual hizo que se molestara mucho - T e ves hermosa Akane ¡como no! Sigue igual de fea que siempre- se calló un momento- Bueno... tal vez no tan fea...

Touru no se había dado cuenta pero el chico no tenia camisa y la joven pudo apreciar el perfecto torso que tenia el joven de cabellos castaños, definitivamente ahora entendía porque tantas mujeres se morían por el , sin poder ocultarlo Akane se puso mas roja que un tomate . Y miró hacia otra dirección.

- ¡Vaya! Creo que ese gorila con patas, realmente se ve bien ¿no crees?- interrumpió Presea.

¡Presea! ¿De donde saliste? ¡Si te ven….!

-No debes preocuparte mí querido Ranma, solo tú me ves y me escuchas.-lo calmó.

-¡Porque no dejas de una vez de molestarme y me quitas esta maldición!

-Ya te dije que no puedo y me encanta molestarte, cambiando de tema ese chico es muy apuesto no crees- expresó refiriéndose a Touru.

- No ¡que va! yo soy mucho mas atractivo.

- No lo se, la verdad es que este chico hace que me tiemblen mis rodillas y por lo que veo a tu ex prometida también.

Ranma miro a Akane y pudo darse cuenta que ella estaba totalmente roja al ver al chico así, su plan había funcionado pero totalmente al revés, su prometida parecía disfrutar el espectáculo por lo que una cólera empezó a surgir por sus ojos.

-Ella no es mi "ex" prometida ¡Que te quede claro!

-¿Seguro?, yo si fuera Akane me daría una oportunidad con este Touru realmente ¡el chico esta que arde!

-¡Akane no es como tu!

-Akane es una mujer bella, que tiene necesidades al igual que todas y por lo visto tu no se las haz podido dar…

-¡Que! Yo soy capaz de volver loca a cualquier mujer y también a Akane ¡Ese tipo no me llega ni a los talones ¡Touru! Para empezar ¿Qué clase de nombre es Touru? Ni siquiera suena bien, se cree el muy galán con sus rosas ¡bah! ¡Yo he visto mejores! y ese cabello rubio… hace que parezca un tipo de backstreet boy homosexual ¡Ja! Definitivamente no es el tipo de Akane, ni de cualquier otra mujer yo soy mucho mas apuesto, sexy tengo a cualquiera a mis pies y…¡Otra vez me dejó hablando solo!

-Lo siento mucho Touru- se disculpó avergonzada Kasumi- No pude limpiar tu camisa, pero he encontrado una que tal vez te saque del apuro.

-Gracias Kasumi – agradeció tomando lo que le había dado Kasumi.

Touru se puso una camisa azul claro china.

-¡Queeeee!¡Kasumi le dio "mi" camisa!

-Se te ve bien- gentilmente le dijo Akane.

-Gracias Akane. Ten son para ti- sonrojado le entregó el ramo de rosas.

-Muchas gracias- se sonrojó.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si ¡Adiós familia!

- No, no se pueden ir todavía ¿Dónde esta ese cerdo cuando se le necesita?

Al parecer Ryoga se había desmayado en el momento en cuanto vio a Akane.

-Eyyy Cerdo dándole golpes en la cabeza ¡Despierta se nos van!

-¿Cui…?

- ¡Si despierta imbécil! ¡Akane se va con Touru a la cita!

-Cuiiiiiiiiiii ¡Al ataque!

- MIAAAAAAAAUUUU ¡Al ataque!

Kasumi se rió al ver al cerdo y al gato correr detrás de la pareja, ambas mascotas salieron por la puerta del dojo Tendo dispuestas a todo por no perder al amor de su vida

* * *

**Hola siento por el capitulo tan cortito pero no he tenido tiempo gracias a todos por sus reviews tratare de actualizar mas seguido**

**Un beso que tengan una linda semana**

**Killina88**


	6. La cita

**Otra maldición para Ranma**

**La cita**

**Killina88**

**

* * *

**

Touru miraba a Akane, su misión era simple hacer que Akane se la pasara genial este día. Algo que estaba seguro que iba lograr.-Bueno señorita ¿a donde desea que la lleve? -dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

Rió apenada y luego añadió- Tengo ganas de ir al parque, me gustaría tomarme un helado y subirnos a una de esas lanchitas ¿Tu que piensas?

-Yo pienso que… tus deseos son órdenes.

-Gracias –

Touru empezaba a estirar su brazo para tomar la mano de Akane. Dos mascotas corrían a toda velocidad para evitar que esto sucediera

- ¡Ese cretino canalla!-chilló P-chan

-¡Que se cree que esta haciendo!-corrió Ranma.

Las dos mascotas se lanzaron a los brazos de Akane, por lo que Touru regresó su mano rápidamente para que Akane no lo notara.

-¡P chan! ¡Ryoky!-dijo emocionada- ¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¿Touru te molestaría mucho si los llevamos?

-No para nada lo que tu... auuuu -Ranma araño la mano de Touru, luego completó la frase- digas

Las dos mascotas miraron y rieron maliciosamente a Touru mientras caminaban.

-"Tal vez…seria mejor decir que no, de vez en cuando"- pensó el joven de cabello castaño.

-¿Touru vienes?

- Si "Aunque a esa sonrisa no se le puede negar nada" ¡Ya voy!

La joven pareja había llegado al parque, Touru se adelantó y divisó un heladero a lo lejos. Se acerco y preguntó que sabores tenían, este le dio un vasto repertorio de diferentes sabores desde helados de agua a crema. El escogió un simple helado de vainilla.

-¿De que vas a querer tu helado Akane?

-De chocolate-contestó ella.

-¿Cuánto es?

-1000 yenes-dijo el vendedor.

Touru pagó y se negó a que Akane le pagara.

Mientras tanto un gatito negro observa desde el piso-Muy bien Ryoga…-Ranma alzó su patita en signo a P-chan-¡Ahora!

P-chan salio corriendo a máxima velocidad, haciendo que Touru se tropiece, este cayo justo encima de Akane.

-Esto salio mejor de lo que pensaba, no solo Touru hizo que se ensuciara el vestido nuevo de Akane, si no que cayó justo encima de ella y conociendo a Akane ¡Seguro lo partirá en dos! JAJAJAJAJAJA- Ranma reía histéricamente.

-Akane lo siento yo no quería…- se disculpo apenado y sonrojado.

-No…no importa-balbuceó sonrojada la chica.

-¿Qué? Piensan quedarse así todo el día o que…-celó con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Vaya pero si son los enamorados!- se burló Nabiki.

Akane y Touru se pusieron rápidamente de pie.

-¡Nabiki!- se molestó Akane.

-No pero por favor no dejen lo que estaban haciendo. Me alegro que por fin ya te hayas decidido a olvidarte de ya sabemos quien –se despidió guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Olvidarme! ¡A mi! ¡Ja! Yo soy Ranma Saotome nadie puede olvidarme, Akane no puede olvidarme- se convencía nervioso- No puede… jajjaajjajjajajaja ¡Porfavor Akane no me olvides!-suplicó.

-Adiós tórtolos

Ranma miraba de lado a lado buscando a su compañero-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese cerdo? Seguro el idiota ya se perdió.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en la banca ambos estaban muy apenados y no sabían que decir.

Yo…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

¿Que te parece si vamos a las lanchitas?-propuso Akane.

-¡Vamos!

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a las lanchitas?-imitó Ranma- Si hubiera sido yo ya me hubiera matado. Total a quien le importa esa estúpida marimacho, ¿se cree muy bonita no?- se burló mirándola caminar- Con ese torpe caminar, con esas piernas, esa son…risa, e…sos ojos, esa bo…ca, ¡eeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy eeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy espérenme!

Ya en las lanchas, Touru remaba, miró a la chica de reojo-Siento mucho lo de tu vestido…- se disculpó.

-No importa de verdad, se lava.

-Después de todo no fue tan mala idea venir al parque, es un lindo día ¿no crees?

- Si

-¡Pues para mi no!-Ranma saco sus uñas haciendo que el bote se desinflara.

-Glupp gluo... No se naglupp nadar- pedía auxilio Akane que se empezó a ahogar.

-Tranquila Akane estas a salvo- la tomó con sus fuertes brazos y la saco a la orilla.

-Cof, cof, cof-Tosía Akane.

-Akane lo siento mucho, nunca pensé que la lanchita se desinflaría

Akane se tiró a los brazos del joven, asustada y agradecida- Gracias por salvarme cof, cof- lo abrazó.

-No…-se sonrojó Touru se estaba enamorando seriamente- No es nada

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH¡!-grito Ranma presa de la desesperación

* * *

**Nekohanten**

-¿Escuchaste eso Shampoo?-preguntó Mousse.

-No nada-contestó

-A veces siento que es…

* * *

**Dojo Tendo**

-Saotome ¿escucho eso?

-Sonó como a un….

* * *

**Uchanns**

- Gato ¿Qué hace un gato gigante aquí?

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

-¡No! ¿Escuchaste eso?

* * *

-¡AAAHHHHH! ¡Porque me esta pasando esto!- grito Ranma.

-Pues ¿tu porque crees Ranma?- interrumpió Presea.

-¡Ahhh!-gritó- Porque siempre te apareces así de la nada ¡Quieres matarme de un susto!-reclamó.

-Entonces…-dijo en tono burlón- El chico irresistible, el gran Ranma Saotome esta perdiendo a su novia.

-¡Pero que dices!

-Mira Ranma, por lo que yo veo si las cosas siguen así, Akane se rendirá ante los atributos de este fuerte, guapo y caballeroso joven.

- Pero...

-Solo falta que Touru de el primer paso, un beso, un te amo, te quiero ¡Akane eres mi vida! y Akane va a entrar en la duda…

-Ese tipo nunca intentaría na…- se dio cuenta que estaba solo otra vez- ¡Odio que me hagas esto porque siempre tienes que desaparecer! "Será mejor que me apure si no me van a dejar"

* * *

Akane, Touru y un gato escondido en una bolsa entraban a la taquilla del cine.

-Dos por favor- Touru sacó su cartera y pagó.

-Sala 2 ¡Que se diviertan!- dijo alegre el vendedor.

-Bien, y por fin ¿que vamos a ver?

-"Amor sin limite" me dijeron que estaba buena – dijo colocando Touru los boletos en su bolsillo trasero.

-Hasta crees que vas a ver esa película con "mi prometida"- Ranma cambio hábilmente los boletos con otros que tenia una familia.

-Boletos por favor

-Aquí tiene

-Sala 3 que se diviertan

-Que raro...-expresó un confundido Touru.

-¿Qué?

-Nada " Juraría que me dijeron que era la sala 2, por ahí solo escuche mal"

Los chicos entraron al cine, lo primero que notaron fue que había una cantidad excesiva de niños y padres que les costaba manejarlos. La película empezó fue hasta entonces que se dieron cuenta el porque de tantos niños.

-¿Esto es amor sin límite?-rió Akane.

"_Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente"_

-Jajajajajajajajaja bien Ranma Saotome ¡eres un genio!-se felicitó.

-Jajajajjaa- rió Akane.

-Te juro que saque boletos para amor sin límite ¿Te parece gracioso?

Si jajajajajja- Akane no podía contener la risa.

-Shhh-regañó un señor que parecía interesado en la película.

-Jajajajajjajajaja-siguió riendo Akane

-¡Pueden callarla!- se quejó un niño pequeño.

-Perdón, perdón- se excuso Touru con voz encantadora- Es una chica muy especial, ya sabe con capacidades diferentes – sonrió haciendo una seña de que estaba loca.

-¡Que te pasa Ran..!- la chica se calló instantáneamente casi decía Ranma, lo bueno es que Touru no lo noto- " Por un momento pensé que era el, Akane olvídate ya de el olvídalo, olvídalo, olvídalo"

-Jajajaja- se rió Touru.

-Jajaja- se rio siguiéndole la corriente para luego pensar que estaría haciendo Ranma en ese momento.

Un viejito trataba de pasar entre la fila -Con permiso- pidió que le dejaran pasar, sin darse cuenta se le cayó algo.

-Pase-dijo Touru.

-¿Qué es, que esto?- se preguntó Ranma viendo el pequeño sobre, al darse cuenta lo que era Ranma esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- "Laxante de rápido efecto solo una cucharada por día"- leyó- Mmm..., interesante que pasa si lo hecho al refresco de mi querido amigo Touru.

Ranma sonrió maliciosamente empezó a echar poco a poco el sobre hasta terminar con su contenido.

-Bueno creo que ya es suficiente JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-reía como un loco- Después de esto, Touru no podrá acercarse mas a Akane jajaajaajajaa

La película había terminado, los chicos salían de la sala.

-¿Niña te la pasaste bien en el cine? ¿Te gusto la película?- dijo el anterior hombre del cine hablándole despacito y alto.

-Sí, si gracias.

-¡Que bueno! Me alegro por ti.-dijo otra vez alto y despacio luego le hizo una seña a Touru de que en efecto la peliazul estaba loca.

-La película fue mil veces mejor que Amor sin limite ¿No crees?- se burló.

-Si yo nunca pensé que veríamos Bar... Gggrrrrr- la panza de Touru hablaba por si sola poco a poco empezó a sonar cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No na gggggggggrrrrr da…

-¿Seguro? Tu cara esta muy rara

-No-negó nervioso- Nada "Tengo que encontrar un baño rápido"

La pareja y el gatito pasaban en ese instante por un restaurante llamado Uchann Touru no dudo ni dos segundo en entrar al lugar, era su salvación.

-Que te parece si comemos algo ¿ehh? –preguntó jalándola del brazo metiéndola al restaurante.

-"Parece que tiene mucha hambre"

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Que desean ordenar?-preguntó Ukyo.

-Ukyo ¿podrías decirme donde esta el baño? Se adelantó a decir con sudor en la cara con un tono muy ansioso.

- Al fondo a mano derecha

-¡Gracias!- salió disparado al baño.

-¡Jajajaja!- sonrió satisfactoriamente Ranma- Eso le pasa por salir con Akane.

Minutos más tarde el silencio en los Okonomiyakis reinaba, las manecillas del reloj se volvían cada vez mas molestas, Akane miraba incomoda hacia otro lado, aunque Ranma ya no estuviera en Nerima era obvio la rivalidad entre las dos chicas.

-Akane no sabía que ya te habías decidido por salir con alguien- rompió el silencio Ukyo.

-Si yo...

-Ella no esta saliendo con nadie-contestó Ranma.

-Que bueno que ya estés saliendo con alguien más Akane ¡Que felicidad le va a dar a mi Ran-chan!

-¡Hurrey! Salto de alegría-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Aja…- Akane la ignoró.

-Ranma me dijo que el no regresaría hasta que ustedes dos rompieran el compromiso, aquí entre nosotras, creo que nunca le agradaste como prometida, yo cuidare bien de el no te preocupes.

-Entonces, el dijo eso…-expresó molesta.

-¡Yo no dije nada de eso! ¡Akane no le creas!

Touru salía aliviado del baño se sentó junto a Akane y dijo:- Bueno y… ¿que vamos a ordenar?

-Nada, ya vámonos.- ordenó tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia la salida.

-¡Hasta luego vuelvan pronto!-se despidió victoriosa-¿Pero que es ese olor?

Akane caminaba con pasos largos y rápidos tenia la mirada en el suelo, y estaba sumamente callada. Touru y el gatito hacian un esfuerzo por seguirla.

-Akane ¿ocurre algo?

- No...No es nada-mintió.

-¡Maldita Ukyo como pudo decir eso!-maldecía Ranma.

-"Como pudo hacerme esto, Ranma porque sigues lastimándome" –pensó tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Akane ¿Estás bien?-insistió el chico.

-Si-volvió a mentir.

-Akane por favor no le creas- suplicó Ranma.

Touru la tomo suavemente su cara y dijo- Akane si algo se de ti, es que eres una pésima mentirosa ¿es Ranma verdad?

Akane guardo silencio mirando hacia otra dirección.

-Akane…por favor…-suplicó Ranma de nuevo.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?- preguntó el chico.

-Si, por favor

Touru iba nervioso todo en la cita había resultado un completo desastre, nunca le había pasado algo semejante, generalmente esto de las citas le resultaba muy sencillo, seguramente Akane no lo querría ver mas en su vida, se sentía frustrado y temía lo que la chica pensara ahora de el.

Akane seguía pensando en Ranma el muy cretino había jugado con sus sentimientos todo este tiempo. Lo maldijo una y otra vez. Estaba enojada, no enojada no estaba, estaba complemente triste. Pronto llegaron a la casa todos lucían caras deprimidas.

-Lo siento Akane esta cita fue un desastre- admitió Touru.

-No al contrario Touru, hace bastante tiempo no me la pasaba tan bien con alguien

-¿Lo dices en serio? Quiero decir….

- Si fue agradable

-Que…bueno que te…la…hayas...pasado bien

El chico se sentía como un adolescente tenia que probar esos labios que cada vez resaltaban más y más apetecibles, Touru fue acercándose lentamente.

-Si yo...-Akane continuó.

Akane se sentía algo incomoda con la cercanía de Touru, no porque el chico le desagradara si no porque su corazón era de alguien mas, pero justo cuando iba a quitarse un pensamiento cruzo por su mente _"Ranma me dijo que el no regresaría hasta que ustedes dos rompieran el compromiso, creo que nunca le agradaste como prometida, yo cuidare bien de el no te preocupes" _"Ese Ranma es un idiota y Touru es tan lindo que…"

-Me... la pase... muy…bien

Sus bocas ya estaban a escasos centímetros.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Ese imbécil va a besar Akane ¡Tendré que lanzarme a su cara! Si me lanzara directo a su cara ¡

Ranma estaba a punto de tirársele encima a Touru cuando el se separó inesperadamente de ella.

-Akane lo siento…

-¿Huh?

-Yo no quiero forzarte a algo conmigo... si todavía piensas en ese Ranma… -apretó los puños- Akane escucha yo… yo te amo…

-"Touru me ama" "¿Me ama?" "¿Cómo puede ser que alguien me ame a mi cuando soy una completa inútil?"-pensó ella.

-El…el le... dijo que la amaba…-el gatito quedo paralizado.

-Es por eso que quiero que vengas a mi cuando estés lista, Akane quiero que ese beso sea solo para mi y no porque pienses en alguien mas- hizo una pausa para tomarla de las manos y prosiguió- Quiero ser el dueño de tu corazón, así como tu eres la dueña del mió.

-Touru yo…

-Akane ¿aceptarías otra cita conmigo?

-Si…

-Gracias, prometo que no intentare nada hasta que tu quieras ¡Adiós Akane!-se despidió.

-Touru…espera.

-¿Si?-preguntó.

-Gracias

La puerta del Dojo Tendo se cerro, mientras un gatito permanecía petrificado en la entrada.

* * *

**Hola aquí les mando otro capitulo de este entretenido fic! **

**Quiero agradecer a Kayeri, Vivian Alejandra, Isabel, Meli-chan, Akane Red, Darky, Fantasma, Lady Moon, Barbara, Anabella y Dani Sere por mandar sus reviews este capitulo va dedicado a todos ustedes ¡Gracias!**

**Killina88**


	7. Adios compromiso

**Otra maldición para Ranma**

**¡Adiós Compromiso, Ranma no Baka!**

**Killina88**

**

* * *

**

Ryoga se encontró confundido y dando vueltas en un mismo lugar. Cada vez que pensaba que iba en la dirección correcta, algo ocurría que terminaba en el mismo estúpido lugar.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Donde rayoooooossss estoooooooooooooy? Se supone que estaba impidiendo la cita de Akane ¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué habrá pasado? Tengo que conseguir agua caliente.

-¡Mira papa un cerdito!- exclamó un niño emocionado

-Muy bien hijo, si sigues así te volverás un excelente cazador como tu padre ¡Ya tengo hambre!

El hombre tomó bruscamente al cerdito del pescuezo, Ryoga gritaba y pataleaba para tratar de zafarse del agarre. El hombre preparo una olla hirviendo, agregó unas especias y sin dudarlo dos veces metió al cerdito al agua.

-¡AAAhhh! – salió de un salto del agua el pobre Ryoga.

- ¡Es un muchacho!- exclamo asombrado.

-¡¿Que demonios le pasa?- regaño Ryoga.

-Tenia hambre, lo siento mucho prometo no volver a comer cerdos ¡Oh gran dios de los cerdos!- alabó arrodillado.

-¡Yo no soy un cerdo!- se defendió Ryoga.

-Jajaja, el cerdito esta desnudo- se burlo el niño.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado luego se vio a si mismo y se dio cuenta que en efecto estaba desnudo, grito y salió corriendo entre los árboles tapándose sus intimidades.

Ya mas lejos y tranquilo, Ryoga encontró su vieja mochila con una muda nueva de ropa se vistió y se acostó bajo un árbol.

-¡Ufff!-suspiró aliviado- Esta vez la vi cerca, casi no vuelvo a ver a Akane, ¡Akane eso es! Espero que ese gato haya podido arreglárselas para impedir la cita, ese gato, es un poco extraño hay algo en su mirar que me parece extraño

Ryoga recordó el gato negro, recordó el color azul de sus ojos, sus movimientos al pelear, sus diferentes caras, sus expresiones, también los celos que presentaba cuando estaba Touru cerca de Akane.

-Podrá ser que ese gato sea…

* * *

Akane daba vueltas de un lado al otro de su habitación. Traía una ira y una furia difícil de controlar, el gatito la observaba preocupado.

-¡Cómo pudo hacerme esto es un completo cretino!

-No es verdad Akane- dijo inútilmente Ranma.

-Si se quiere ir con Ukyo, ¡Que se largue! ¡Que a mi que me deje en… paz!- gritó cayendo de rodillas-…. ¿Ranma porque? – se lamentó llorando.

- Akane…

Ranma acerco su cuerpo al de Akane tratando de consolarla. Era lo único que podía hacer por el momento para confortarla.

Akane: Ranma si tan solo… si tan solo las cosas fueran diferentes, no pensé que te desagradaría tanto, BAKA

-¡Y yo! ¡Yo soy una completa idiota!-sollozó con lagrimas en los ojos- Todo este tiempo solo me he engañado a mi misma, ¡pero esto se acabo no estoy dispuesta a seguirme torturando mas!

Akane se levanto bruscamente. Y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

-¿Qué pasa hija?-preguntó preocupado Soun.

-He decidido terminar con el compromiso-respondió seria.

-Ah eso- dijo aliviado- terminar con el compromiso… ¡Que terminar con el compromiso! ¡¿Qué estas diciendo? Pero hija... ¡No le puedes hacer esto a tu padre!

-¡Que terminar con el compromiso! Akane no puedes ¡Akane aquí estoy mírame! ¡Mírame por favor!

-¡Si puedo! Ranma no ha llegado desde hace un mes y yo ya no estoy dispuesta esperarlo.

-El vendrá. – aseguró Genma.

-¡No! El es igual a su padre ¡Nunca cumple con sus promesas!

-¡Oh cielos!

- Akane tranquilízate, yo se que Ranma vendrá mi hijo es muy varonil y nunca huye de sus responsabilidades.

-¿Qué es este alboroto?-preguntó Nabiki.

-Parece que nuestra hermanita ha decidido terminar con el compromiso-respondió Kasumi.

- ¡Wow! Esto si es grande. – exclamó entretenida Nabiki.

-¡Pero hija dale una oportunidad!

-No, ya me harte, el no regresara yo lo sé.

-¡No, no, no! Esto no me puede estar pasando. Akane que no entiendes que yo... yo... ¡Demonios no nos hagas esto!

- Eyyy eyyy gente tranquilícense- dijo calma Nabiki- Tengo una idea, Akane, papá ¿por que no hacen un trato?

-¿A que te refieres Nabiki?-preguntó Akane.

- Si hija ¿que quieres decir?

- Pongamos un plazo, si Ranma no aparece en menos de dos semanas, Akane será libre de cualquier compromiso.

-Pero que estas diciendo Nabiki- reprochó Soun.

-Es eso o nada papa- contestó Akane.

-Esta bien – acepto y luego le dedico una mirada a Genma-Mas le vale que su hijo este aquí antes de las dos semanas si no…- amenazó Soun convirtiéndose en una víbora gigante - ¡Haré que lo pague usted Saotome!

_- Solo soy un panda- _dijo un aterrorizado Genma en forma de Panda.

-Dos semanas… solo tengo dos semanas…Ya basta de ser un cobarde Saotome ¡Es hora de vencer tu miedo!

* * *

**Hola aquí les mando un muy pequeño capitulo, espero que les guste gracias por seguirme mandando reviews¡ hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Killina88**


	8. Gato por siempre

**Otra maldición para Ranma**

**Gato ¿Por siempre?**

**Killina88**

**

* * *

**

Ryoga caminaba dificultosamente con un bastón por la entrada del Dojo Tendo, había sentido una alegría sin igual cuando leyó el gran cartel que lo anunciaba, Kasumi barría la entrada.

-Al fin he lle…gado- apenas murmuro tosiendo.

-¡Oh! Hola Ryoga- exclamó sorprendida al ver al chico perdido- ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Kasumi-saludó.

-¿Buscas a Akane?

-No en realidad… yo estaba buscando al pequeño gatito negro de Akane.

-¿Quieres decir Ryoky?-preguntó amablemente- Me parece que esta en el tejado con otros gatos, han hecho un verdadero escándalo toda la mañana.

-¡Miiiauuuuu!-gritaba un asustado Ranma.

-Ves te lo dije ahí esta, a donde quiera que vaya Ryoky lo suyo es hacer amigos.-expresó sonriente.

-Si, suena a el.- contestó Ryoga con un poco de burla que Kasumi no noto.

-¡No aléjense de mi!- aterrado Ranma trataba de alejar a los gatos.

Ryoga observaba desde un árbol al gato negro, seguía estudiándolo, examinándolo, miró la reacción que tenía cuando otros gatos se le acercaban- "Estoy seguro que es el "-dio un salto y llegó al techo.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhh! ¡Quítate! ¡Quítate! ¡Shu, shu!- lo rechazaba mientras un gatito se restregaba junto a el.

-¡Ranma!-gritó Ryoga.

-¡Ryoogaaa!-gritó Ranma pidiendo ayuda.

Ryoga quitó a los gatos del tejado y se agachó para ver el gatito negro de cerca.- ¿Ranma eres tú?-preguntó.

-¡Por fin alguien me reconoce! Miau- afirmo con el maullido.

-¡Lo sabia! , ahora mi Akane estará libre de compromiso ¡Que felicidad!- festejó con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ranma se cayó de espaldas al escuchar eso-¿¡Que te pasa!- se quejó

Akane y Touru iban regresando de una de sus tantas citas, Touru le tomaba a Akane de la mano, la chica miraba hacia otro lado, y el no dejaba de quitarle la vista de encima con una sonrisa que abarcaba la mayor parte de su cara.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió dándole un beso en el cachete.

- Si hasta mañana-dijo ella.

En el tejado un gato y un chico espiaban agachados la escena de la parejita, ambos estaban rojos de furia, vieron como el chico le dio un beso en el cachete y esperaron que Akane entrara a la casa. Los dos se levantaron y la cabeza de Ryoga se volvió gigante de ira.

-¡Ranma! ¿¡Que significa esto! –exigió Ryoga mientras su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

- ¡Es lo que he estado tratando de explicarte cerdo idiota!

Ryoga miro al gato que solo decía miau, miau, miau, miau, miau. No entendía ni jota de lo que decía.- ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!

-¡Se me ocurre una idea!

Ranma saco una hoja y un lápiz, empezó a relatar todo lo que había sucedido desde su encuentro con Presea. Explicó como la única forma de volver a ser humano, era si vencía su miedo a los gatos, después de llenar la hoja por adelante y por atrás. Se la entrego a Ryoga.

-¡Tampoco entiendo nada! ¡Tienes una pésima caligrafía!-reprochó el chico de la bandana.

-"¿Que haré? ¿Que haré?- pensó el gato dando vueltas en círculos- ¡Eso es!

Ranma tomo una hoja y lápices de color, estaba dibujando.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Ryoga se asomó para ver lo que Ranma iba dibujando.

En el se mostraba una pareja, una chica muy gorda y un hombre musculoso con una trenza, después estaba escrito las palabras dos semanas y de ahí se veía a la gorda chica acompañada de un joven con cuernos y un tridente.

-¡Que si no vuelvo a mi estado en dos semanas ya no habrá compromiso y Akane se ira con ese Touru es tan difícil de entender!- se desesperó Ranma.

-Mhm, este no entiendo, ¿Quién es esta chica y quien es este tipo tan musculoso? ¿Y porqué esta con el diablo?

- Eyy Ryoga-llamó Nabiki desde su ventana- ¿Qué haces en el tejado?

-Hola Nabiki, ehh nada.

-¿Quieres saber las nuevas noticias?- Preguntó Nabiki

-¿Qué nuevas noticias?

- Si quieres saber, que es de la vida de Akane te costara 6000 yenes.- redondeó la chica de negocios.

-Ten- dijo entregándole el dinero.

-Ven entra a mi cuarto.

* * *

Minutos después, era un día tranquilo en Nerima, Nabiki contaba la historia detalle a detalle, de pronto una nube negra se posó en la casa de los Tendo. Nabiki había terminado de contar la historia.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- grito el chico cerdo.

-Si, eso es todo lo que se.

Ryoga salio endemoniado del cuarto de Nabiki, dio un salto al techo y encontró al gatito negro tranquilo reposar sobre el tejado.

-¡Ranma te mataré! –gritó ahorcando al pequeño gato del pescuezo.

-Nogh fue mi cuoplpa…

Horas después y de una vasta crueldad animal, Ryoga estaba tranquilo junto a su amigo en el tejado.

-Entonces por lo que entendí de los dibujos, si no vences tu miedo a los gatos no podrás volver a tu forma original….

- Miau "Exacto"

-¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!- Ryoga arrojo unos cuantos gatos a Ranma.

-¿¡Que te pasa!-gritó con horror en sus ojos.

-Vamos Ranma, si no lo haces Akane romperá el compromiso y eso no lo permitiré.

* * *

**Ya entrado el ocaso…**

-¡Ahí van!-gritó Ryoga, llevando consigo una caja llena de gatos que tiro sobre Ranma.

-¡Miiiiauuuuuuuuu!- se escuchó a una horda de gatos maullar que iban directo hacia Ranma.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Quítalos quítalos, quítalos!

* * *

**2 días después…**

-¡Toma y toma y toma!- decía Ryoga mientras arrojaba los gatos hacia el gato negro.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Noooooooooooooo!- gritaba aterrorizado.

* * *

**Días después…**

-¡Ahí van!-gritó Ryoga.

- Ho…la gatitos lin...dos gatitos- nervioso los llamaba.

-Miau- decía un gatito acercándose a Ranma, el cual lo toco con sus patitas.

-¡Mira Ryoga ya no me da miedo! ¡Yupeeee! Jajajajajajaa- rió eufórico.-No me dan miedo, no me dan miedo- bailaba y tocaba a cada uno de los gatos.

-Ranma yo regresare en 2 días cuando el plazo haya acabado y mas te vale que regreses a tu forma.- Ryoga se alejó el ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí.

-¡Mírame Ryoga! ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! Lindo gatito, lindo gatito, lindo gatito- acariciaba a todos los gatos del tejado.

Había pasado en un día y Ranma se la había estado con un montón de gatos en el techo. De vez en cuando veía al cielo esperando que Presea apareciera en cualquier momento.

-Lindo gatito… ¡Eyy Presea! Ya regrésame a mi forma original ¡Ya lo hice no me dan miedo los gatos ves!

-Hola Ranma- dijo la Diosa- Veo que ya no te dan miedo los gatos ¡Que bueno! Me alegro por ti.- le dio una palmadita de felicidades en la espalda.

-¡Que quieres decir con que bueno! ¡Ya la maldición se ha roto! ¡Ahora regrésame a mi estado original!-exigió el gato.

-¿Y porque quieres que te regrese?-preguntó curiosa.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo con enojo en su voz- Por que quiero ser humano otra vez ¿No es suficiente razón para ti?

-¿No querrás ser humano para impedir que Akane se libre del compromiso?- preguntó con sarna.

-¡No!- negó rotundamente- Necesito ser humano, ella puede hacer lo que se le plazca con el compromiso de todos modos… ella y yo nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con eso…

-Mmm, ya veo… Bueno mi querido Ranma yo me voy, no puedo hacer nada por ti- aseguró para luego desaparecer.

-¿¡Pero que estas diciendo! ¡Presea vuelve!- ella no regresó-Por ahí tengo que convivir más con los gatos…-concluyó.

* * *

Una pareja caminaba hacia la entrada del Dojo Tendo, Akane estaba feliz, no sabía como pero el chico de cabello castaño la hacía distraerse lo suficiente, estaba contenta y aunque pensaba en Ranma de vez en cuando ya no tenia miedo como antes. Touru se había convertido en su apoyo y en su confidente. Se divertía con el y nunca la trataba mal o se trataba de propasar con ella. Llegaron a la entrada el chico se dio vuelta parecía que le iba a decir algo.

-Akane…-mencionó el nombre de la chica nervioso- Mañana ya no estarás prometida y me preguntaba que si cuando terminara el plazo ¿tú quisieras ser mí no…via?- preguntó tembloroso.

-Si Touru, me en…me encantaría- aceptó con una sonrisa.

-¡En serio! Bueno nos vemos mañana Akane.

Esta vez Akane se inclinó hacia adelante y le planto un beso en la mejilla a Touru.- Hasta mañana

Un gatito observaba todo desde el tejado del Dojo Tendo, se levanto lentamente de su escondite y la desesperación invadió su alma.

-¡No, no, no! Esto no puede estar pasando… por favor no- sollozó para luego gritar al cielo- ¡Ya vencí mi miedo! ¡Que más quieres de mí! ¡Mira!- grito tomando un gato-¡Ves! ¡Ya no me causan nada! ¡Por favor regrésame a la normalidad! ….te lo suplico…regrésame a mi forma original- rendido cayó de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos - ¡PRRRREEESSSEEEAAA! – grito desesperado.

El gatito salio corriendo por Nerima.

* * *

Era de noche en el dojo Tendo, la ventana del cuarto de Akane se abrió silenciosamente, las cortinas jugaron un momento al compás del viento, una pequeña figura negra se adentro al cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando a la chica dormida en ella.

-Akane…-suspiró viéndola dormir- Te ves tan hermosa cuando duermes, tu cara se ve tan calma ,ya se, es increíble que yo este diciendo esto y no ….- se interrumpió solo al recordar todos los insultos que le suele decir , haciéndolo sentir terriblemente culpable- Lo siento Akane, te he fallado, he hecho tantas cosas, te he lastimado tanto y no se que hacer para que me perdones pero te juro que estoy pagando las consecuencias y con creces-hizo una pausa el muchacho la veía respirar tranquilamente- Es increíble que la mejor conversación que hemos tenido desde la boda ha sido esta, ojala pudiera ser hombre para decirte todo esto pero… Akane ahora que me voy a quedar así para siempre hay cosas que debes saber. La primera vez que nos conocimos, no pensé que tu cuerpo era feo ni nada, en el fondo agradecía que tu fueras mi prometida, es verdad desde el primer momento en que me sonreíste me enamore de ti, perdón si a lo largo de la relación solo te cause problemas pero créeme Akane hay muchas cosas que hubiera hecho por ti si solo las hubieras pedido, por ejemplo golpear a esos chicos del Furinkan por ti , hubiera escalado el monte Everest si así lo quisieras, mandar todas mis prometidas a volar y aunque seria algo que tomaría "mucho" tiempo, créeme que por ti lo haría , quedarme para siempre con mi maldición, perder cualquier batalla solo si tu lo quisieras seria capaz de rendirme aunque mi orgullo me mate , y también, también amarte como un loco si así lo quisieras…-sollozó con lagrimas en los ojos -No importa que este en este cuerpo, yo siempre cuidare de ti Akane aunque solo sea un simple gato para ti y para los demás, siempre velare por ti. Akane te amo y te he amado siempre, estaré toda mi vida junto a ti

Ranma acerco su cara a los labios de su prometida y los beso- Lo prometo.

-Ranma…-susurró la chica en sueños.

-Buenas noches mi amor…-expresó con una sonrisa tierna.

El gatito se acurruco al lado de su amada, ella lo abrazó.

* * *

**Hola otra vez estoy actualizando algo rápido últimamente, en el próximo capitulo por fin ya entrara a escena Ranma hombre veremos que pasara ahora que el compromiso esta roto**

**Un beso**

**Gracias por seguir mandando reviews**

**Killina88**


	9. Ranma regresa

**Otra maldición para Ranma**

**Ranma regresa**

**Killina88**

**

* * *

**

Akane se fue separando poco a poco de su almohada no sabia porque pero Ranma había estado en sus sueños esa noche, era increíble pero no podía negar que seguía sintiendo algo por Ranma estaba tan segura de la decisión con Touru pero aquel joven de ojos azules no se iba de su mente, de pronto pudo sentir que algo no estaba bien con su almohada, era mas grande que lo normal y no solo eso ahora su almohada roncaba…la chica abrió rápido los ojos encontrando que en efecto esa no era su almohada, era un chico, un chico desnudo en su cama con un buen torso unas piernas músculos con una trenza, nada mas ni nada menos era…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH RAAAAANMMMMMAAAAA

-¿Ehhh?¿Ehh?- se despertó confundido, abrió los ojos encontrándose a una Akane muy enojada.

Akane sacó un bat de madera, apuntándolo hacia Ranma- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Un degenerado!

-¡De que diablos hablas Akane!- Ranma se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz- ¿Mmm? ¿Puedo hablar? ¿Akane me ves?

- ¡Por supuesto que te veo!¡Que no tienes vergüenza!- gritó enfurecida.

A Ranma se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad- Akane ¿puedes golpearme para ver si esto no es un sueño?

-¡Solo tenias que pedirlo!- Akane empezó a meterle unos buenos golpes al pobre de Ranma- ¡Toma y toma y toma!

-¡Soy un hombre! ¡Soy un hombre!¡Soy un hombre!-exclamaba de felicidad mientras recibía los golpes de Akane.

- Por supuesto que eres un hombre ¡idiota! ¿Que haces en mi cuarto? y ¿así?... No… no me digas que tu…-la imaginación de Akane voló y se llevo las manos a su boca-... ¿Tu…tu me violaste? ¡Perverrrtiiidoooo! ¡Toma y toma y toma!

-¿Pero que dices? Akane lo estas tomando todo mal auuuu, auuu- trataba justificarse Ranma mientras era masacrado por la peliazul.

-¿Akane esta todo bien por ahí?-preguntó preocupado Soun al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Oh no! "Si mi papa ve a Ranma aquí, no me dejara anular el compromiso y no solo eso por ahí hasta harán que me case con el" Escóndete ahí-ordenó tirándolo dentro del closet.

-Hija voy a pasar.-Soun abrió la puerta.

-Hola papá-saludó nerviosa.

-Me pareció escuchar alguien aquí dentro.

-¡No!-respondió evasiva- No fue nada, solo estaba teniendo una pesadilla ¡Una terrible, terrible pesadilla!

-Ahh ya veo, en media hora estará el desayuno.

-Ok esta bien- sonrió arrastrándolo a la puerta- Bueno gracias papá ¡Adiós!- dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Ranma salio vestido con solo una falda que pudo encontrar tapandose sus partes.-Akane que emoción por fin he llegado y…

Akane no dejo que siguiera, le plantó una cachetada en la cara.

-¡Ranma no baka!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ranma se toco la mejilla sintiendo el ardor del golpe-Akane…

-¡Que te crees llegando así de la nada! , sin tener una noticia de ti, ¡Crees que puedes llegar otra vez y alterar mí vida te equivocas completamente!

-Akane escúchame-suplicó- No es lo que tu crees, lo que paso…

-¡Tu ya no eres mi prometido! Di dos semanas más para que vinieras y no llegaste.

-¿En verdad quieres eso Akane?

-¡Si! Y aparte he de informarte que desde el día de hoy tengo novio.

-Ah ya veo…- su tono se volvió agresivo- Es por eso que estas tan apurada en romper el compromiso…por ese Touru…-apretó los puños.

-Así es-respondió tranquila.

-Ah si…

- El no es nada parecido a ti.-dijo con bronca.

Ranma la agarró de las muñecas y la puso contra la pared- ¿Y el te hace sentir así de nerviosa cuando esta cerca?

-¿Qué haces? suéltame por favor, aparte si no te diste cuenta estas casi desnudo.

-Y que tiene, ¿Que no me haz visto así antes? –dijo sensualmente.

-Ranma suéltame

- Eso jamás

-¡Dije que me sueltes!- ordenó empujándolo bruscamente.-¡Tengo novio uno al cual quiero y me quiere! Y tu abrazo no me causa el menor efecto, tu no causas mas que rechazo en mi- recalcó la última frase.

A Ranma le dolieron profundamente las palabras de Akane, los celos lo estaban destruyendo y las ganas de matar a ese Touru crecían dentro de el, no podía creer lo que Akane le estaba diciendo, después de todo lo que había pasado

-Te odio Ranma-dijo con rabia.

Ranma muy enojado la toma de la cintura- Al fin estamos de acuerdo de algo, yo en estos momentos también te odio Akane.

El chico tomo la cara de su prometida y beso sus labios muy apasionadamente, estaba descontrolado, enojado, sediento de ella. La beso como nunca se hubiera atrevido hacerlo. Akane se dejó llevar por unos momentos. Ranma empezaba a introducir su lengua, haciendo su beso mas rudo, salvaje y apasionado, pego su cuerpo con el de ella, todo este tiempo la había extrañado y no sabia porque pero esto se sentía tan bien, Akane se sentía dominada no podía luchar, este beso siempre lo había deseado, luego recordó lo que le había dicho Ukyo, solo era un beso dado a la fuerza, de posesión, ella era un juego, abrió los ojos y lo separó bruscamente .

-Tu y yo ya no somos nada Ranma, nunca podré perdonarte todo lo que me hiciste ¡Vete!-enojada abrió la puerta mostrándole el camino de salida.

-Esto no ha terminado Akane ¡Serás mía quieras o no!

-¡Que salgas!- exigió cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

* * *

En su cuarto, por fin se había puesto algo de ropa, extrañaba usarla, todos estaban abajo probablemente desayunando, no podía creer que hace un rato había besado a Akane ¿Cómo había logrado atreverse? No sabia, pero definitivamente era de algo de lo que no se arrepentiría.

-Bueno Ranma… Eso fue ya sabes, de todo un caballero muy romántico por cierto- sarcásticamente dijo Presea.

-¡AAhh!-saltó Ranma- ¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no aparezcas así de la nada!

-Cuando dijiste…-imitando la voz de Ranma a la perfección- ¡Seras mía quieras o no! le diste el toque final, muy como lo diría tu madre, muy varonil.

-¡¿Y quien eres tu para criticarme? Después de todo lo que he pasado y de pronto me encuentra Akane desnudo en su cama ¡¿no podías transformarme en otro momento?- reprochó el joven- Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿porque soy otra vez un hombre?

-Eres hombre porque lograste vencer tu mayor miedo.-contestó.

-Si ya lo se mi temor a los gatos, pero ¿Porque no me transforme antes?

-Yo no hablo de ese miedo Ranma, yo hablo del mayor de tus miedos, confesar tu amor por Akane.

-Ese…mmm-aclaró su garganta-…¿Era el mayor de mis miedos?-preguntó sonrojado.

-No se nota-arqueó una ceja.

-Siento mucho haber roto tu estatua.- se disculpó el joven de trenza.

-¡Esa baratija! Jajaja tengo millones de esas alrededor del mundo una no me afecta.

Ranma cayó de espaldas -¡Y porque me hiciste pasar por esto! ¡Que clase de diosa malvada eres!

-Yo soy nada mas y nada menos-anunció sacando un micrófono- La única, la incomparable, diosa del amor ¡Presea!-terminó- Yo hago que personas inútiles como tu se den cuenta de lo que tienen y he de decir que tu costaste mucho trabajo.

-¡A quien le dices inútil!

-Bueno Ranma mi trabajo aquí esta hecho, me voy ahora de ti depende que Akane se vuelva a fijar en ti-Presea estaba a punto desaparecer cuando el chico la llamó.

-Espera…

-¿Si?

-Gracias, si algún día necesitas algo… ya sabes

-Ahora que lo dices, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a Ryoga Hibiki?

-Conociéndolo podría estar en otro continente-rió.

* * *

Hacia un frío tremendo, por donde veía había hielo, sus cabellos y parte de su cara estaban congelados, no podía creer que el invierno se hubiera adelantado tanto en Nerima, vio a unos hombrecitos a lo lejos en un igloo. Se acerco a ellos y pregunto:

- ¿Sa…sa...sabe usted do...ndeee esta el Dojo Ten...do?- preguntó temblando el pobre de Ryoga.

-¿Dojo Tendo? Nunca hemos oído hablar de ese lugar-contestaron los esquimales.

Los pingüinitos se reían a caracajadas- Pésimo sentido de la orientación-dijeron en su idioma.

-Gra...gracias- les dijo y se fué. -¡Rannnnmmmaa! ¡¿Dóndeeeeeeee estaaaaaaaaaas?

* * *

Presea sonrió, Ranma Saotome era lindo, una buena persona, luego aconsejó-Mas vale que te apures querido Ranma tu Akane ya se ha ido a la escuela.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Akane espérame!- gritó bajando como un rayo las escaleras.

Ranma se topó con Soun.

-¡Ranma! ¿Dónde haz estado?-exigió saber el patriarca.

-¡No tengo tiempo ahora! ¡Lo explicare mas tarde!

Ranma salió tratando de alcanzar a Akane.

* * *

Ranma llegó agotado al Furinkan, se dio cuenta que la pareja Ranma-Touru estaban cruzando la puerta de la escuela, el se apuró para alcanzarlos.

-Ya vieron es Ranma-susurró un chico.

- Ya te enteraste al parecer Touru y Akane son novios y que pasara ahora-preguntaba una chica.

- Yo escuche que Akane rompió el compromiso-chismeaba otro.

-¡Que bueno! Touru y Akane hacen una hermosa pareja-celebró otra.

- Ese Ranma es un cretino-incriminó una chica.

-Porque tengo la sensación que todos están hablando de mi-se preguntó a si mismo el ojiazul.

Touru y Akane entraban al salón de clases tomados de la mano, una figura roja, más bien ardiendo en llamas los seguía detrás. El maestro miró la hora habían llegado tarde.

-Touru Miramoto, Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo llegan tarde, vayan afuera.-ordenó el maestro.

Cada uno tomo su cubo de agua. Akane estaba en medio de los dos, se sentían incómodos, cada uno pensaba en algo que decir, pero optaron que el silencio sería lo mejor. Solo se escuchaba la voz del profesor que daba su clase y algunos pajarillos. Luego se escucharon unos pasos desenfrenados en el pasillos, los tres voltearon de que se trataba.

-¡Miramoooooto que haces con mi amada Akane Tendo nunca te lo perdonaré! –reclamó furioso corriendo.

El chico se lanzo a la pelea de Touru este lo detuvo de una patada en la cabeza sin embargo la katana salio volando en dirección a una chica de cabellos azulados.

-¡Akane! –grito Ranma.

Ranma lanzo los cubos de agua al aire y tomo a su ex prometida en brazos salvándola del peligro.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó.

Akane quedo inmersa en esa mirada azul que la miraba con preocupación, no importaba que tan enojado estuviera Ranma siempre la rescataría. Luego se dio cuenta que seguía entre sus brazos.

-Suéltame- lo apartó bruscamente.

-Gracias jovencita-agradeció Touru mirando a Ranma- ¿Quién eres?

-¡No podías quitarme esta maldición también! –gritó mirando al cielo. Ranma salio corriendo de la escena muy avergonzado.

-Ranma…-miró Akane con tristeza.

-"¿Mm que es esto?" –Touru noto que había un papel en su bolsillo que antes no estaba.

* * *

Touru esperaba pacientemente en el tejado del Furinkan, no había miedo en el, solo seguridad, el chico de trenza se presentó. El viento se azotó fuertemente en el momento que los dos cruzaron sus fieras miradas.

-Bien, ¿Que hacemos aquí Saotome?- preguntó Touru.

-Pienso quitarte a Akane- respondió con voz seria y decidida.

-¡Ja! ¿Que dices? ¿Me citaste para esto?

-Nunca me gusta empezar una batalla sin que el oponente sepa.

-Veo que tienes honor, pero ya vete considerando perdedor, no solo quiero que Akane sea mi novia también le pediré matrimonio.

-¡Ja! Akane y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos y no solo por una estúpida promesa, Akane regresara conmigo.

-¿Estas tan seguro Ranma?, Akane ya no siente nada por ti…

_-¿Touru? ¿Touru? ¿Donde estas?-lo llamó Akane._

- ¿Escuchas eso? Akane llama por mi, nos vemos Saotome mi dama me espera.- El chico se fue apurado.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, ya veremos como ríes después…

* * *

**Hola aquí otro capitulo mas de este fic, gracias por mandar tan bellos reviews que bueno que les gusto el capitulo anterior, bueno como ya ven por fin Ranma ha regresado aunque las cosas no pintan nada bien para el, veremos que piensa hacer Ranma en el próximo capitulo**

**Besos**

**Killina88**


	10. Discusiones

* * *

_**Otra maldición para Ranma**_

**Discusiones**

* * *

Touru se dirigía a la puerta de la escuela Furinkan estaba seguro que Akane estaría ahí esperándolo, la joven Tendo era en verdad muy dulce e inocente pero también no se le escapaba nada, sería mejor que se apurara ,así no sospecharía.

-¡Akane!

-Touru, ¿Dónde estabas? Estuve buscándote

-Solo quería tomar un poco de aire- Era cierto le había mentido pero no quería que Akane se enterara de nada, así había estado escrito en la nota.

_Nos vemos en la terraza de la preparatoria Furinkan, no le digas nada a Akane_

_Ranma Saotome_

- ¿Seguro?

-Si, ya vámonos te invito a tomar un helado ¿Te parece?-

-Si-brindándole una hermosa sonrisa- "No me engañas, vi el momento donde Ranma te dejo la nota, Ranma ¿que es lo que quieres con Touru?"

* * *

Ranma se dirigía al restaurante de okonomiyakis, estaba enojado todavía recordaba como su mejor amiga lo había hecho quedar como un completo 

patán con Akane no podía creer que Ukyo fuera capaz de decir esa clase de mentiras, ese era mas estilo de Shampoo no de ella.

-¡Ran-chan!

-Hola Ukyo

-Ayy Ranma que gusto que hayas regresado-mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente- ¿Donde haz estado? Hace mucho no sabemos de ti

-Ahh si, pensé que tu si sabias de mi –mientras la alejaba bruscamente de el

-¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir Ranma?

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, le dijiste Akane que me habías visto ¿no?

Ukyo estaba confundida, estaba segura que en el momento en que le dijo a Akane eso no había nadie conocido en el restaurante solo estaba ella y ese gato. Touru estaba en el baño pero tampoco creía que fuera amigo de Ranma como para hablar con el. Akane tampoco podía habérselo dicho estaba segura, porque ella ahora lo odiaba lo suficiente como para gastar palabras con el, la cocinera había visto como en estos últimos días Akane se había transformado, evitando todo tema que tuviera que ver con Ranma, pero podía haber sido posible ¿se lo habría dicho?- ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo ella?-

-Digamos que me entere por mi cuenta ¿¡Como pudiste Ukyo!?Se supone que eras mi amiga! Por tu culpa ahora Akane…

-¿Ahora que Ranma?

-Me detesta no quiere saber conmigo y para colmo esta con ese idiota

-Eso quiero decir que tu la amas-temiendo la respuesta

-Si la amo o no eso no te incumbe

-Perdóname Ranma no quise hacerte daño, yo lo hice para que tu fueras feliz, siempre andas diciendo que Akane te trata mal y yo pensé…

-¡Eres una mentirosa! Lo único que querías era sacar a Akane del camino para que yo estuviera contigo ¿no es cierto? ¡Solo lo hiciste por ti! Pues adivina que, aunque yo no me hubiera enterado de esto, nunca podría amarte me escuchaste ¡Nunca! y ahora mucho menos eres despreciable, eres igual que Shampoo debí saberlo desde un principio, esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar.-dice mientras sale molesto del restaurante de su antes mejor amiga.

-¡Ranma espera!-Pero Ranma no le hice caso y se fue hecho una furia en dirección al Dojo Tendo

-¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Decirme todas estas cosas a mi yo que me pase años buscándolo-Jajaja –se reía mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro-Ella no te volverá a amar de eso me encargo yo, si Saotome ¡aprenderás que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero!

* * *

Touru y Akane iban llegando a la residencia Tendo, el muchacho estaba nervioso, este día se la habían pasado muy bien y se moría por probar aquellos labios que tanto había deseado.

-Ya llegamos-

-Si

-Espero que te la hayas pasado bien-

-La verdad me la pase muy bien gracias

-Akane yo..-Inclina su cara para besar a Akane

Akane esquiva rápidamente los labios de Touru y le da un beso en el cachete-A..Adios- decia nerviosamente evitando verlo a los ojos

-Entiendo, no voy a presionarte-

-Gracias

-Entonces mañana vengo por ti como las 12 ¿te parece bien? Touru da media vuelta sonríe y deja a la chica en la puerta de su casa

-Si-"¿Porque no puedo besarlo?"-Akane sostenía sus labios sabia que Touru la quería y sobre todo la respetaba en sus decisiones pero hasta cuando podría seguir ella con esta farsa, ella lo quería pero porque no podía amarlo como a….

-Entonces aun no has besado a tu noviecito eh? "Ese maldito por poco besa a Akane ¡Kami! Si lo hubiera hecho ya lo hubiera matado ¡No puedo soportar ya esto!¡Siento que voy a reventar!¡Kuso, kuso , kuso! Cálmate Ranma, tranquilo que no note que te afecte."

-¿Ehh?-saliendo de sus pensamientos-¿Que haces aquí Ranma? ¿¡Estabas espiándome!?-mirando molesta a su ex prometido

-No, acabo de llegar también

-"¿Dónde estaría? Touru y yo nos retrasamos bastante comiendo un helado y estoy segura que el salió mucho antes que yo del Furinkan"

-¿Qué piensas?-

-Na...nada-

-Estaba con Ukyo por si estabas pensando en eso- sonriendo maliciosamente al darse cuenta que la había descubierto

-"Ese baka como supo que yo..."- mientras se sonrojaba de los nervios de haber sido expuesta de esa forma-Ahhh ya veo tu no pierdes tu tiempo ¿eh?

-No es lo que tú piensas-"¡¿Cómo se atreve?! Ella ya tiene novio y todavía me pide explicaciones a mi que clase de mujer es ¡Demonios! ¿¡Porque no se me va esa imagen de la cabeza?!

-Ah si claro como no-"Seguro ya anda coqueteando con sus demás prometidas ahora que esta libre, por eso fue a ver a Ukyo"

-Además yo no tengo que rendirte cuentas a ti ya no estamos comprometidos y te recuerdo que no fue mi decisión fue la tuya-Poniéndose las manos en la nuca.

-¡A mi no me interesa ya lo que haces deja de ser tan egocéntrico!, Siempre tienes que pensar que el mundo…!

-Akane-

-¿Huh?

-Lo que te dijo Ukyo no es cierto .Yo nunca quise terminar con el compromiso, solo quería que lo supieras.-

* * *

Akane se sentía mal no había dormido en toda la noche, su mente no había dejado de dar vueltas, era cierto ella no había besado a Touru y a penas si le cogía de la mano, en cambio Ranma…, debía estar loca por seguir pensando en el después de todo lo que el le había hecho, pero por otro lado le había dicho que el quería seguir siendo su prometido o al menos eso le dio a entender. Entonces ¿Por qué no había regresado? En este momento se sentía confundida, todavía somnolienta Akane acerca su reloj-¡Demonios es la una! ¡Seguro Touru ya llego tengo que arreglarme!

Minutos después entra corriendo a la cocina para encontrase a Touru con Ranma riendo y el estaba….

-¡¿M e puedes decir que demonios haces vestido de mujer?!

-Ayy Akane porque nos interrumpes le estaba mostrando a Touru la casa ¿Verdad Touru?

-Si, tu prima estaba siendo muy amable de darme una visita

-¿Ya ves?-contestando con una sonrisa maliciosa-Oye Touru dime ¿Akane ya te ha hecho de comer? he de decirte que es una excelente cocinera

-No, no lo ha hecho

-Tu prima tiene razón Akane deberías de cocinarle a tu nuevo novio "He entendido tu plan hijo, se ve que eres un Saotome, tienes estrategia ,¡ por primera vez estoy orgulloso de ti!, en cuanto Touru pruebe algo de Akane lo mas seguro es que morirá en el intento o escape y no quiera regresar jamás y en ese momento Ranma la reconquistara y podremos retomar el compromiso ¡Que magnifico plan!"

-Tío Genma creo que esa no es una buena idea yo…

-Akane no te preocupes todo va a salir bien estoy seguro que haz de cocinar excelente.

-Gracias

-Hija ¿¡Que esperas!?Hazle de comer algo al pobre muchacho se ve tan delgado! "Por fin nos libraremos de el aunque tampoco es un mal partido para mi hija"

-Esta bien papá- dirigiéndose a la cocina

Ranma miraba maliciosamente a Akane, sabia que había ido muy lejos pero no pudo evitarlo, tenia que deshacerse de el

-Hermanita ¿vas a necesitar ayuda?

-Kasumi, deja a tu hermana ya tiene suficiente edad como para hacerlo ella sola, como padre exijo que Akane haga esta comida sola, es mi deber educarlas a todas ustedes para que se conviertan en mujeres excelentes

-Padre ¡Que papá tan ejemplar eres!

-No te dejes engañar Kasumi por lo único que esta diciendo esto papa e porque quieren deshacerse de...la basura si la basura-

Ranma antes de que hablara le había pasado algo de dinero a Nabiki por debajo de la mesa, este plan debía de funcionar

* * *

Minutos después...

-¡Ya esta listo!-decía la joven de cabellos azulados le había puesto todo el empeño, no quería quedar como tonta sabia que la cocina no era su fuerte pero creía que este platillo iba a ser un éxito- Aquí tienes espero que te guste

-Por supuesto que me va a gustar

-"Eso es lo que crees de pues de hoy ya no veremos mucho de ti mi querido amigo Touru"

Touru agarro sus palillos mientras Akane veía emocionada y la familia también ya que quería deshacerse de ese intruso especialmente Ranma quien miraba con profunda atención, tomo el primer bocado el chico automáticamente perdió el conocimiento.

-¿Creen que este muerto?-decia Nabiki mientras movía levemente al muchacho

-¡Nabiki no digas esas cosas!-reprendía Kasumi

-"Perfecto todo salió como lo planee"

-¡Muévanse!-Akane se abría paso entre su familia, ¿Por qué siempre le tenia que pasar esto a ella? -¡Touru despierta, despierta por favor! ¡Touru!¡Touru! ¡Mírame!

El chico lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mujer de sus sueños quien estaba preocupada por el no sabia muy bien lo que había pasado, pero el solo verla a ella lo reconfortaba.

-¿A-Akane?-automáticamente la chica lo abrazo

-¿Estas bien? Lo siento juro nunca volver a cocinar

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Akane no digas tonterías solo fallaste un poco no debes de rendirte, además si cada vez que me desmaye me vas a abrazar como lo hiciste hoy, cocíname mal todos los días-Esto hizo que la chica se ruborizara y sacara una sonrisa, mientras tanto Ranma estaba de piedra no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Akane lo abrazo se preocupo por el y aparte su plan no había funcionado en nada si no fue peor para el, ¿ en que demonios estaba pensando este inútil?, nunca se había sentido tan intimidado por alguien, el se la estaba robando en el momento en que le dio esa sonrisa, ¿Por qué nada le salía bien?

-¡¿Pero que diablos dices?!, ¿¡Casi te mata con su asquerosa comida!?,¡Que no estas enojado!

-Oye prima de Akane tampoco fue para tanto

-Y todavía dices que vas a dejar que te cocine mas ¿es que estas mal de la cabeza?

-¡Ranma!

-¿Tu prima también se llama Ranma?

-Touru nos disculparías un momento tengo que hablar con mi "prima" de algo muy importante

-Claro

* * *

Akane subió a su habitación con Ranma estaba enojada con el como podía haber dicho eso- ¿¡Que demonios creías que hacías eh?!

-¿A que te refieres solo estaba siendo amable con tu noviecito? , ¿No quieres que todos nos llevemos bien?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo se perfectamente a lo que querías llegar con tu idea de que cocinara ¡No soy tonta Ranma!-mientras le tira agua caliente en la cabeza- y ya no andes como mujer por la casa, tu no eres prima.

-No tienes razón, soy tu ex prometido gracias a ti

-No seas tan infantil Ranma además tu te lo buscaste

-No entiendo Akane se que casi siempre estábamos discutiendo , pero siempre que te ocurría algo yo corría a salvarte y…

-No es suficiente –Akane estaba muy enojada como para escucharlo le dolía que Ranma siempre la tenia que tratar de humillar y hoy con Touru al menos así lo veía ella.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres de mi eh? ¡Últimamente hablas de nuestro compromiso como si fuera una porquería, como si no hubiera hecho nada por tí! ¡, Desde el primer día que supiste que era hombre me odiaste y tu me agradabas pero hiciste todo para alejarme de ti, ¡No solo fue mi culpa! Dime que demonios querías que hiciera!

-¡Quería que me vieras!-las lagrimas corrían por sus lindos ojos marrones- que sepas que soy alguien, no solo tu estúpida prometida, siempre decías todo lo que hacia mal, recalcabas mis defectos haciéndome menos frente a los demás frente a tus otras prometidas, y aunque sabia que era mala para muchas cosas como cocinar aun lo intentaba pero tu nunca me dabas ánimos y ¿sabes? Si quería aprender era por ti, ¡Pero tu nunca entendiste porque quería que tu 

probaras mi comida y no los demás porque no cocinaba para los demás lo hacia para ti! , se que tu siempre pensabas que era una forma de asesinarte o para no casarte conmigo, pero era todo lo contrario, también había cosas en la que era buena, pero nunca me dabas crédito ¡No! siempre era Ranma Saotome soy el mejor artista marcial del planeta

-Akane no llores por favor, Akane yo…

-¡No cállate! Ahora me vas a escuchar ¿¡Era lo que querías no?! ¡Querías saber que era lo que quería!¿no? Y gracias por haberme salvado en tantas ocasiones pero tu eras el que traía los problemas yo no me los buscaba. Desde que llegaste tú mi vida se ha vuelto una completa locura y admito que al principio me gustaba pero ahora ya no quiero eso, quiero una vida normal donde pueda decirle libremente a una persona lo que siento sin temor a decirlo.

-Tú..Tú ¿sentías algo por mí?

-¡Que no me estas escuchando idiota! No solo te quería yo…yo te yo... olvídalo ya no tiene caso

-¿me amabas?

-Yo no puedo amar a alguien que ya esta enamorado de alguien mas

-¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que ellas no me interesan!

-No me refiero a tus prometidas Ranma, de la única persona que has estado enamorado todos estos años es de ti, no de mi ni de nadie, de ti de Ranma 

Saotome y te soy sincera yo no puedo luchar contra ti, como siempre tu ganas Ranma y yo perdí.

No puedo estar a tu lado lo siento .Con permiso tengo una cita.

* * *

**Hola a todos mil disculpas por la tardanza quiero agradecer a todos los que me han mandado reviews y mails fue muy lindo recibir aun después de no actualizar , bueno les mando un saludo a todos y hasta la siguiente actualización**

**Killina88**


	11. Ayuda celestial

_**Otra maldición para Ranma**_

**Capitulo 11**

**Ayuda celestial**

Killina88

* * *

Ranma estaba sentado en el tejado pensando lo que le había dicho Akane momentos antes, su cabeza daba vueltas y seguro ella estaría consolándose en los brazos de ese tipo, nunca había pensado que llegaría un día en el que el odiara a alguien pero este sujeto le había su lugar, mas bien le había arrebatado lo que Ranma más amaba en su vida y no se lo perdonaría tan fácil.

-Vaya es muy difícil encontrarte-rió sarcástica

A Ranma no le causó gracia lo que menos necesitaba era estar con alguien más, quería despejar su mente olvidar todo de una buena vez y seguir con su vida pero con Presea ahí con él le resultaría difícil.

-¿Qué quieres Presea? Vienes a convertirme en gato y arruinar mi vida otra vez, porque en este momento me da exactamente lo mismo-decía mirándola con fastidio.

-¡Que yo arruinarte la vida! ¡Tu solo la estabas arruinando Ranma que quede claro eso! Ibas a perder a Akane de todas formas con tu actitud y créeme si yo hubiera sido tu prometida te hubiera mandado lejos hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Y entonces para que me convertiste en gato! ¡Para que hiciste que creyera que había una posibilidad entre ella y yo! Para que hiciste que me diera cuenta que la amaba para después perderla. ¡Todo es tu culpa! Si me hubieras convertido en hombre antes todo sería distinto y Akane no hubiera cancelado el compromiso y no se hubiera ido con ese Touru.

-Tiene razón Akane Ranma, eres un idiota, nunca te haces responsable de tus actos y esa niña sufrió mucho contigo la insultabas, la humillabas, te burlabas de ella me alegro que este con ese Touru al menos es más educado que tú.

Ranma sintió un golpe en el corazón era cierto, el la había hecho sufrir bastante con sus estúpidos insultos y su estúpido ego. Recordó lo que Akane le dijo"No me refiero a tus prometidas Ranma, de la única persona que has estado enamorado todos estos años es de ti, no de mi ni de nadie, de ti de Ranma Saotome y te soy sincera yo no puedo luchar contra ti, como siempre tu ganas Ranma y yo perdí" Akane estaba equivocada el no estaba enamorado de el mismo, el si la amaba y demasiado solo que siempre trataba de ser el mejor para ella para que se fijara en el, desde cuando llego a la casa Tendo y conoció a su prometida el sintió una inseguridad que nunca había sentido con nadie, el sabía que ella era mucho mejor persona que el y eso lo frustraba ya que nunca llegaría a estar a su altura pero si hacia creer a todos que el era mejor quizás así ella lo pensaría, que equivocado estaba. Lo peor era que no solo había hecho menos a los demás si no también a su prometida la había insultado, humillado para que los demás la miraran a ella y no notaran en el su cobardía y su miedo. Ranma sonrió ahora entendía todo; por eso odiaba a Touru a el no le daba miedo mostrarse frente a Akane porque el si estaba a su altura, era educado, de una familia bien, rico, habilidoso, intelectual, todo lo que el no era y eso era algo que el nunca podría ofrecerle.

-Presea tienes razón Akane no me merece lo mejor será que me haga a un lado. Touru es un buen tipo para ella y yo solo soy un pobre artista marcial, lo mío solo es luchar no otra cosa, después de todo soy un Saotome. Nos vemos-dicho esto Ranma dio un salto al tejado desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Presea no creía lo que Ranma le decía como había llegado a eso no podía ser cierto se supone que ella debía de hacer que ellos se juntaran no que se separaran.- ¡¿Qué hecho?!¡Soy la peor diosa del amor que existe!

Una joven la veía desde el balcón divertida, la diosa daba patadas al aire y hacia pucheros ¿Quién decía que los dioses no eran tontos también? Ahora entendía porque Ranma había desaparecido, esto era muy interesante quizás era hora de que se ocupara del asunto, por el bien de la familia claro esta.

-Veo que tienes problemas muy graves. Y si… apestas como diosa del amor.

-Y tú quien eres para hablarme así-miró molesta la diosa a la nueva intrusa.

-La persona que puede solucionar todo esto, claro con una cantidad generosa de tu parte y como van las cosas-sonrío- yo te recomendaría que muy generosa.

Presea se dio cuenta que esta persona hablaba en serio ella sabría como juntarlos así su trabajo por fin se realizaría, miro al cielo y agradeció a las estrellas por brindarle esta ayuda proveniente del cielo. Las cosas ahora si iban a cambiar, al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

**Hola a todos primero ****perdón por la tardanza con este fic y por el pequeño capitulo pero es que ando muy ocupada tratare de actualizar más seguido pero prefiero no prometer nada, gracias por su paciencia y un gracias especial a las personas que me han mandado reviews.**

**Un beso a todos y hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	12. A las mujeres les gusta

_**Otra maldición para Ranma**_

**Capitulo 12**

**A las mujeres les gusta…**

**

* * *

  
**

Killina88

Ranma regresó a la casa Tendo, dio unas vueltas por Nerima tratando inútilmente de quitar la tristeza que había en su corazón, había decidido hacerse a un lado, por más que le doliera el quería verla sonreír otra vez aunque fuera con ese idiota. Miró alrededor asegurándose que no hubiera nadie, no tenía ganas de cruzarse a su familia, pero ese mismo deseo pareció invocar a la persona más indeseable de la familia Tendo.

-Hola ex cuñado-decía Nabiki en un aire misterioso.

-Nabiki…-pronunciaba con molestia-Si vienes a venderme información de Akane, no me interesa, que te quede claro.

-¿Porque la hostilidad? si yo solo quiero ayudar.- lo miraba de forma inocente.

-¡Sí claro! ¡Como nos haz ayudado todo este tiempo!- reclamaba

-Digamos que tuve un cambio de corazón y dime… ¿qué no piensas luchar por ella?

-No-decía molesto

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no! ¿¡Ok!?-responsía enojado- Además, esta con el chico correcto.

-¿Y el chico correcto es…?

-Touru

-Si claro, Ranma, ¿En verdad crees que Akane ame a Touru?

-Ese es su problema-comentaba con la mirada perdida.

-Ranma ella misma te lo dijo

-Ella no me dijo nada-contestó

-¡Podrías dejar de ser tan terco y escucharme! Ranma ella te ama

-Si eso es muy cierto Ranma-sonreía el doctor Tofu

-¿Doctor Tofu que hace usted aquí?

-Bueno…dejaste la puerta estaba abierta, tu padre me llamo, le he traído un shampoo para la calvicie, mira Ranma si en verdad quieres a Akane tienes que demostrárselo.

-Es que…es que…bueno yo…-nervioso jugaba con sus pulgares.

-No lo niegues más hijo todos lo sabemos-decía Genma con seguridad.

-Yo no me refiero a eso-trataba de articular palabras pero no podía-Es que yo… es que yo

-¿Que pasa Ranma? Anda dilo-daba ánimos Soun.

-Es que…es que no se que hacer- finalmente concluyó.

-¿Huh?-miraron los presentes confundidos

-Ósea yo…yo no se que hacer cuando te gusta alguien.-sonrojado miraba hacia otro lado

-Aaahhh- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Ese no es un problema-exclamaba el doctor Tofu-mira Ranma si te gusta una mujer, lo único que tienes que hacer es mirarla directamente a los ojos y decirle…

-¡Hola Doctor Tofu!-sonría la mayor de las Tendo

-Ho...ho...hola Kasumi pero que coincidencia, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Yo vivo aquí ¿no recuerda Doctor?

-Ah… claro, claro se me había olvidado es un hermoso día ¿no?

Justo un rayo caía en media ciudad de Nerima, el cielo estaba gris, la lluvia caía enfurecida. Al ver esto Kasumi no hizo más que soltar una risita-Pero usted si que es simpático doctor.

-Genial-gruñía Ranma con los brazos cruzados.

-Ranma, lo importante es que seas honesto, a una mujer siempre le gusta que se le hable con la verdad.-filosóficamente argumentaba Soun.

-¿Con la verdad eh? Creo que eso puedo hacerlo-sonrió victorioso.

-¡Familia ya llegué!-anunciaba Akane dejando el paraguas en la entrada.

-Anda ve hijo, ahora es tu oportunidad, ¡haznos sentir orgullosos!-alegre Genma daba una palmada de animo en la espalda de su hijo.

-Ho…hola Akane ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-¿Eh? Bien supongo

-Anda vamos dile-susurraban los patriarcas familiares desde atrás de una planta

-¿Papá, tío Genma que hacen ahí escondidos?

-Nosotros no estamos aquí- decía la planta.

-¡A tu asunto Akane!- escrito en un cartel en la planta.

-"Por supuesto lo haré"- Ranma tomó aire armándose de valor- Akane, creo que es hora de que sea honesto contigo- decía con el semblante más serio que pudo encontrar.

-¡Si, si eso es!-decía la planta escrito en un cartel.

-Pienso que tu comida es terrible, no solo tiene un sabor espantoso si no también es un peligro mortal, eres agresiva, violenta, algo anticuada y no sueles ser nada femenina, eres ingenua y precipitada que a veces parece que eres boba y…

La cara de alegría de Akane se fue desfigurando mientras Ranma seguía con su monologo. Estallando en furia sacó su mazo y lo estampó contra el suelo.- ¡Eres un idiota Ranma!

Ranma se levantó lo más rápido que pudo tratando de alcanzarla.- ¡Akane espera! Todavía no termino, puedo ser mas honesto. ¡Dame una oportunidad!

-Ranma detente- ordenaban los patriarcas interponiéndose en su camino.

-Pero yo tengo que…-explicaba Ranma

-No

-Pero todavía no...-justificaba

-Nooooo, mira Ranma eso no es exactamente lo que teníamos en mente- suspiraba en resignación Soun.

-Mi hijo es un completo retrasado.-sollozaba con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-¡Ustedes me dijeron que fuera honesto!- gritaba furioso.

-No puedo creer que le hayas sugerido eso Soun, me avergüenzas como alumno

-¡Maestro!- decían los presentes.

-Ranma, escucha estas sabias palabras, a una mujer le gustan los regalos, los detalles-decía sacando un obsequio- anda que esperas ve pídele perdón y entrégale esto.

-Maestro Hapossai

Akane estaba en su cuarto maldiciendo lo bruto que podía llegar a ser Ranma, el enojo no se le había pasado, tocaron su puerta sabía de quien se trataba por lo que la abrió ofendida y antes de que pudiera reclamar algo, Ranma se le adelantó.

-A…Akane, siento mucho lo que te dije-entregándole el regalo- Ten es para ti

-¿Para mi Ranma?- emocionada lo miraba a los ojos.

-Si- respondía sonrojado.

-Gracias- sonría con dulzura.

-¡Si esta funcionando! ¡Maestro usted es excelente!-curiosos miraban desde la ventana del cuarto.

Akane desenvolvió con sumo cuidado el regalo, abrió la caja pero por alguna razón Ranma se había dado cuenta que el brillo de emoción que tenia antes se convirtió en rabia pura.

-¡Pero que es esto Ranma!-gritaba Akane mostrándole una prenda íntima

-Este yooo…yoo no se como llego eso ahí-muerto de miedo Ranma empezaba a echarse para atrás.

-¡Eres un pervertido!

-No seas ingrata Akane, Ranma te lo regaló con todo cariño ¿porque no te lo pruebas?- decía el ancianito libidinoso.

¡Váyanse al demonio!-de una patada ambos desaparecieron en el cielo.

Una pelirroja había regresado con dificultad a la casa, Akane si lo había mandado a volar esta vez, en que estaba pensando cuando acepto el consejo de Hapossai, si no estuviera tan desesperado por ahí lo hubiera pensado un poco. Maldijo a Akane unas cuantas veces y con dificultad se sentó en el comedor. Kasumi escucho las maldiciones de Ranma mientras entraba a la casa, lo mojó con agua caliente ahora se dedicaba a curarle sus heridas.

-Ese marimacho nunca me deja explicarle ¡Auu!

-Lo siento.-se disculpaba Kasumi retirando el algodón del brazo de Ranma.

- Ni siquiera Shampoo hechizada me odia tanto como ella.

-Ranma, te daré un consejo-calmadamente dijo Kasumi- A las mujeres nos gusta un hombre que nos escuche, que se alegre de nuestra comida, que la coman con delicia y…

La mente de Ranma comenzó a divagar.

_-¡Hola mi amor! ¿Como te fue en tu entrenamiento? ¡Mira lo que te prepare!__-salía una feliz Akane de la cocina con un lindo delantal._

_-Ja…ja…ja este… ¿Qué…que es eso Akane?-nervioso miraba lo que traía en manos Akane._

_-Son mariscos con un poco de especias, hace poco saque la receta. Anda tienes que comerlo.- alegremente decía._

_-A ver…-miraba con terror el platillo que no tenia una apariencia muy agradable, se armó de valor y lo puso en su boca-mhmmmp –trago con dificultad._

_Inmediatamente el cuerpo cayó muerto._

_-¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¡Dios mío! __No ¡esta muerto! ¡Esta muerto! ¡Mi amor porquueee, porquueee! ¿! Por qué habré cocinado hoy porrquuue!?_

-Ranma, ¿Ranma me escuchas?- preguntaba con preocupación Kasumi.

-Ahh ¿eh? -…creo que prefiero esa cosa de la honestidad

-Ranma escucha a tu padre, a una mujer le gusta que le hablen con dominancia, tienes que domar a Akane primero para que ella te quiera.

-¿Domar a Akane?- preguntaba Ranma, comenzó a soñar despierto otra vez.

_-¡Akane mujer! ¡Lava de una maldita vez esos platos! ¡Que no estas escuchando!_

_-¡Oh mi señor! __Porfavor ya no me grite, lo haré en este momento. ¡Porfavor no se enoje majestad!_

_-Jajajajaja – reía Ranma con Akane a sus pies._

-Jajajaja- reía Ranma al compás de su delirio- ¡Eso es lo que haré!

-¡Eyy Akane! ¡Mujer, escucha en este mismo momento ve a lavar esos malditos platos!-gritaba dominante.

-¡Pero quien diablos te crees que eres para hablarme así!-gritaba furiosa- ¡Ahora mismo veras!-exclamaba mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez con la mesa del comedor.- ¡Si quieres lavar platos, hazlo tu mismo! ¡Entendiste!

-Si…-con una lagrimita y unos cuantos moretones Ranma lavaba los platos en la cocina.

-Pobre Ranma…-suspiraba Kasumi.

-No te preocupes hijo, mira te enseñare ¡aprende del maestro!- exclamaba Genma.

-¡Nodoka! ¡Nodoka! Ven aquí en este mismo momento y ayuda a Ranma a lavar los platos ¡entendiste!

Nodoka desvainó su Katana delicadamente, el brillo del metal se reflejo en los lentes de Genma.

-¡Parece que este tiene mucha grasa! ¿No hijo? ¡Ja, ja!- dijo mientras tallaba uno de los platos que había en lavabo.

-¿Eso es todo? ¡Papá eres un inútil!

-Patético…-miraba Nabiki con indiferencia-Ranma cuando estés listo avísame, estaré en mi cuarto.

-No te preocupes Ranma este consejo seguro funcionara…- Soun susurraba al oido de Ranma.

Era de noche, todo el día había escuchado ventanas romperse, suelos, paredes y lo más divertido era ver como el joven Saotome no se daba por vencido y regresaba una y otra vez que Akane lo mandaba a volar. Soltó una risita en verdad que si su hermana escogía quedarse con Touru, todo en la vida de los Tendo sería aburrido otra vez. Alguien tocaba en su puerta, sabía quien era. Sonrió victoriosa, lo mejor estaba por venir. Abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a Ranma vendado de pies a cabeza.

-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?- preguntaba furioso

-¿Ahora si pedirás mi ayuda?-lo miraba divertida.

-Te lo suplico

-Bien…-cruzaba las piernas y agarraba una hoja de papel -Este es el plan.

* * *

**Hola**** amigos, ¿Cómo están?**

**Después**** de años sin actualizar aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Tiene un poco de humor para que se lleven una sonrisa el día de hoy**

**Otra cosa esta historia estará en reparación debido a los primeros capítulos, también la de Luchando por el corazón de Akane ****así de una vez por todas les quitaré el script que se ve tan feo, les mando un saludo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**Killina88**


	13. El amor entra por el estómago

_**Otra maldición para Ranma**_

**Capitulo 13**

**El amor entra por el estómago**

_**Killina88**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

-¡QUÉ! ¿Quieres que haga que? ¡Estas loca quieres matarme!

-¡Quieres conquistarla o no!

-¡Si! Pero no pienso morir en el intento.

-Hazme caso todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Ocho de la mañana, Akane y Ranma se levantaban temprano. Akane estaba algo nerviosa, nunca pensó que Ranma le propusiera algo así, estaba feliz pero temía echar todo a perder.

_**Flashback**_

_Era de__ noche, Akane adelantaba un trabajo de la escuela, cuando escucho un golpecito proveniente de la ventana. Se levantó molesta solo podría tratarse de alguien._

_-¿Qué quieres?__-preguntó abriendo la ventana._

_-Mmm bueno yo…-titubeo mirando a los lados- Me preguntaba si tú… bueno yo quería compensarte lo del otro día y le pedí a Kasumi que nos diera clases de cocina._

_Los ojos de Akane se iluminaron inmediatamente._

_-Ranma__… ¿es verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?_

_-Si, quiero decir ahora que tienes nuevo novio no querr__ás que muera antes de lo debido-río natural._

_-¡Ay eres un idiota!-levantó su mazo lanzándolo por los aires de Nerima._

_-¡Es a laaaas oooooooooooooocho!_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Los chicos entraron a la cocina, había todo tipo de ingredientes esparcidos en la mesa, algunos utensilios y dos que tres libros de recetas. Delante de ellos se encontraba una animada Kasumi, que en la mano traía dos delantales ambos con sus nombres bordados en la tela.

-Bienvenidos Akane y Ranma a su clase de cocina.-sonrió colocándoles el delantal.

-Hola Kasumi.

-Buenos días Kasumi.

-Hola queridos alumnos, empezaremos con cosas básicas hoy, nada muy difícil.

-Lo que usted diga sensei- emocionada asintió.

Las clases prosiguieron con media cocina deshecha, platos rotos, ingredientes tirados por el piso, cacerolas destruidas, agua tirada, un poco de risas, de peleas, de miradas reveladoras y uno que otro contacto por parte de la pareja. Kasumi miraba alegre quizás si existiera la posibilidad de que Ranma conquistara a Akane otra vez. Escuchó el timbre y dejó a los tórtolos solos para atender la puerta.

-Gracias Ranma fue muy amable de tu parte…hacer esto por mí.- expresó algo nerviosa.

-Sa...sa…sabes que me gusta verte feliz-confeso titubeando.

-Gra...gracias-contestó Akane.

-Espera tienes un poco de salsa ahí-apuntó Ranma.

-¿Dónde?

-Ahí-señalo Ranma.

-¿Aquí?-preguntó llevándose la mano a la cara.

-No...Este…emmm… déjame hacerlo…- con nerviosismo llevo su mano a la cara de su ex prometida.

Removió la mancha, sin embargo su mano se negó a irse de ese lugar, miraba perdidamente esos ojos color chocolate, era como si como una fuerza se posesionaba de él, haciendo que su rostro se acercara más al del ella.

Akane sentía que esos ojos azules penetraban lo más profundo de su alma, notó como el chico se acercaba más y más y ella no hacia nada para evitarlo, era como si un hechizo no la permitiera moverse, todos sus sentidos se debilitaron y se dejó llevar por el momento.

-A…Akane yo- trataba de decir algo mientras que se acercaba mas a su boca.

-Akane- dijo una voz seria y algo molesta.

-Ho...Hola Touru nosotros…este mmm... estábamos, bueno tenemos clases de cocina y… me quito un poco de salsa de la cara y…

Touru notó que acababa de interrumpir algo, apretó sus puños, sus nudillos estaban ya blancos. Por primera vez el muchacho que se consideraba tan seguro, sintió celos, miró la cara de ese estúpido todavía seguía sonrojado el muy imbécil.

-¿Qué haces aquí Saotome? Pensé que tu y tu padre se habrían ido ya de la residencia Tendo, ahora que no hay compromiso no hay necesidad de que ustedes sigan aquí, al menos que como siempre tu y tu padre estén aquí de aprovechados.

-Touru mi papá, es un viejo amigo de su papa y..

-Akane, no des explicaciones ¡Que demonios te importa a ti! Ahh ya entiendo ¿es que acaso te sientes amenazado?

-Por ti, ¡ja! No me hagas reír, una persona sin modales, ni educación, que no tiene en que caerse muerto. Eres solo un insecto.

-¡Insecto! ¡Te mostrare lo que este insecto puede hacer!-dijo poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Perfecto por mí.-dijo imitándolo.

-¡Ranma, Touru deténganse porfavor!-suplicó Akane.

-Chicos, chicos porque alterarse-intervino Nabiki- Tengo una idea ¡Hagamos una competencia de comida! El que gane, ganará una esplendida cita con Akane.

-¡Me parece bien! "Saotome esta en problemas, una de las cosas que me caracterizan es que puedo terminar con un platillo en menos de lo que canta un gallo ¡Jajajaja!"

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! -"Será demasiado fácil, desde que estuve en la casa de Picollet como mucho más rápido de lo que solía hacerlo, será como quitarle un dulce a un niño ¡Jajajaja!"

-Pero hay un detalle-agregó Nabiki- La comida será preparada nada más y nada menos que por la misma Akane.

-¡QUE!- gritaron al unísono.

- Yo no le veo el motivo a la pelea ¿Tu si?- miró con nerviosismo a Touru

-No, noooo, por supuesto que no, si todo fue un malentendido.-aseguró

-Jajajajaja- rieron los muchachos

Un aura roja se desplegó atrás de ellos, haciendo que temblaran.

-¡Ah no! ¡Ustedes competirán!-ordenó Akane.

-¡No te preocupes mi amor yo competiré por ti, yo comeré tu comida todos los días si es necesario!

-¡¿Y tu que haces aquí Kuno?!-pregunto el ojiazul con recelo.

-Competiré así de una vez se casara Akane conmigo.

- "Cuando comí la comida de Akane, pensé que moriría, nunca había sentido algo por el estilo pero… tengo que seguir" ¡Bien yo también competiré!- exclamo Touru.

¿Y que me dices de ti Ranma? –preguntó Nabiki.

-¿Es que acaso tu no competirás Ranma?-inquisidoramente dijo Soun.

-Gracias, pero soy demasiado joven para morir.

-Ranma no lo entiendes, ¡es tu oportunidad! , llevas años sufriendo de los platillos de Akane tu estomago ha creado cierta resistencia, tu puedes hacerlo, cualquier ser humano ya estaría muerto- susurro Nabiki.

-"¡Tiene razón!, la viva prueba de eso fue cuando comí la salsa de Ukyo cualquiera hubiera muerto con ingredientes tan tóxicos, pero yo no morí, mi estomago se ha vuelto muy resistente ¡Ahora si Touru conocerás la fuerza de los jugos gástricos de un Saotome!" ¡Competiré!

-¡Ese es mi hijo!

-Las reglas son sencillas, se servirá una comida completa basada en sopa, plato fuerte y postre. Cada uno de los participantes tendrán la misma porción de comida, se deberán comer absolutamente todo, si queda algo de alimento no se recibirá el siguiente plato. Si alguno de los participantes se desmaya o vomita queda automáticamente descalificado. Si los contendientes llegaran a empatar se irían directamente a muerte súbita. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Si-dijeron al unísono

-Primer plato-anuncia Nabiki.

-¿Qué es… eso Akane?- preguntó nervioso.

-Es sopa de tallarines- contenta contestó.

-¿Esos…?- Ranma trago en seco- ¿son tallarines?

-Si les puse un poco de sal, incluso un poco de aceite para que no se pegaran. Seguro quedaron muy bien.-afirmó Akane.

-¡Amada mía! No puedo creer que cocinaras para mi ¡Gracias!

-Gracias Kuno eres muy amable.

-"No sabe lo que dice, ¡Demonios! Ese Touru ya empezó a comer" Bien, yo también empezaré.-se llevó los tallarines a la boca, seguido de esto salieron lagrimas-¡Akane…. no le pusiste aceite, es vinagre!-grito en llanto.

-¡Pues comételo! ¡Que no competías para ganar!

-"Tiene razón, tengo que hacerlo"-prosiguió a comer.

Kuno miró a sus rivales en aire de victoria-"Seguro ganaré"-cogió los tallarines con los palillos, sus papilas gustativas hicieron su trabajo. -A…ka…ne en ver...dad, en verdad cocinas muy feo- cayó muerto.

-¡Kuno esta afuera de la competencia! ¿Cuál será el destino de nuestros demás participantes?-relataba Nabiki con un micrófono.

-¿Cree que este muerto Tendo?-preguntó Genma inspeccionando al recién muerto en batalla.

-¡Oh Dios no! ¡No puedo tener un muerto en mi casa!

-¡Enterrémoslo en el jardín!-aconsejó Genma.

-¡Me parece bien!

-¡No estoy muerto idiotas!

-Los muertos no tienen por que hablar- afirmó Genma cavando un hoyo en el jardín.

Mientras Genma y Soun se entretenían con Kuno, no se habían dado cuenta que a los jóvenes sólo les faltaba un plato. Kasumi los llamó ya que estaba preocupada por la salud de ambos.

-¡Por Dios morirán si siguen así! ¡Esto es amor! ¿No lo cree Saotome?

-Si Tendo-lloró en respuesta.

Los participantes ya miraban con asco la comida, pero retenían sus fuerzas de vomitar o desmayarse, ambos tomaron el ultimo plato devorándolo lo más aprisa posible, para que su cuerpo aguantara.

- ¡Oh no! ¿Podrá ser que…Irán a muerte súbita?-

-¡No puede ser ambos concursantes han terminado todos los platos! ¡Eso significa que ha llegado la hora de muerte súbita!-hablaba Nabiki en el micrófono.

-¡Muerte súbita!-gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Oh my!

- Justamente en este momento, Akane esta preparando 100 galletas, 50 galletas para cada uno- explicaba Nabiki- el que coma el mayor número de galletas ganará.

-"No dios porfavor no ¡las galletas no!"-pensó Ranma con pavor.

-Nunca pensé que muerte súbita en un concurso, literalmente significara… muerte-murmuró Genma a su amigo.

-¡Akane trae las galletas!

-"Ya llegue hasta aquí no puedo darme por vencido"- pensó Touru mirando a Akane.

-"Lo que más detesto son esas galletas, Ok Ranma concéntrate tu puedes"

-A la una, a las dos y a laaass 3 ¡Coman!

Los chicos ya ahora mitad zombies, se llevaron todas las galletas que pudieron a la boca, cada vez que tragaban sentían como su estomago quería devolver toda la materia toxica que tenían dentro, pero ninguno pensaba renunciar, no perderían.

-44, 45,46-contaba la familia.

-47,48-seguían contando

-¡49!

Todos estaban formando un pequeño círculo alrededor de los dos, mirando expectantes lo que sucedía.

-So...lo una más.-desplomado en la mesa trataba Ranma de concentrarse.

-Ya no pue…do.-Touru cogió la última galleta apenas si llego a darle una pequeña mordida, cuando de la nada todo se volvió negro para el.

-El participante Touru ha desvanecido comiendo 49 y media galletas, Ranma necesita comer solo una galleta para que sea el ganador, pero su estado es deplorable ¿acaso Touru ganará?

-No lo logrará- afirmó Soun con nerviosismo.

-"Ranma… ¿Por qué haces esto?-pensó con el corazón en la mano la chica de cabellos azules.

"No… no puedo perder… no puedo. Va…mos Ranma solo una más"-pensaba Ranma mientras estiraba su brazo para agarrar la ultima galleta.

-"Vamos Ranma tu puedes ¡Tu puedes!"

La familia miraba expectante, Ranma cogió la galleta con dificultad se la llevó a la boca y empezó a masticarla lentamente, de pronto sin que nadie lo esperará Ranma terminó por tragarla.

-¡Esto es increíble Ranma! ¡Ranma es el ganador! ¡Repito Ranma es el ganador!- exclamó Nabiki.

-¡Muy bien hecho Ranma!- felicitó Soun.

-¡Ese es valor, es amor, es mi hijo!

-Haz ganado una cita con mi hermanita ¿Ranma, Ranma estas bien?

-Bittzi, bitzi, araña subió su telaraña…-cantaba Ranma con los ojos perdidos.

-Si…-dijo examinándolo un poco- Esta bien... se recuperará.

* * *

**Fin de capítulo**

**Hola amigos ¿Cómo ****están? Como siempre esta historia tardo en actualizar pero espero que cada vez que la lean sonrían. Ya estamos a dos capítulos del final, y como siempre agradezco a todas esas personitas que me mandaron reviews! Gracias a: Milk Goku, chica de los mil y un Nicks, Xocolatl, Nia06, Akane Maxwell, Kohana Saotome, Blue panda, karu-hi, etc. Si me falto alguien lo siento soy así de despistada. También gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, les mando un saludo y como siempre sonrían la vida es corta.**

**Un beso**

**Killina88**


	14. Mi decisión

_**Otra maldición para Ranma**_

**Capitulo 14**

**Mi decisión**

_**Killina88**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Ok, ok, tranquilo Ranma, tu puedes hacerlo solo es una cita… so…solo es una cicicita una cita con Akane ¡Con Akane! ¡Dios! ¿Porque es tan difícil? Que se supone que debo hacer o decir.

-Ranma- interrumpió Nabiki.

-¿Qué se hace en una cita? ¡Estoy frito! ¿Y si la cancelo? ¡Si la cancelaré y me haré el enfermo y…!

-¡Ranma! Respira- dijo en un aire zen Nabiki- Tranquilízate por favor es solo una cita, además es ahora o nunca, recuérdalo. Escucha con atención quiero que te pongas esto en el oído, te ayudaré en tu cita.

-¡Que te hace pensar que necesito ayuda!

-Bromeas verdad – arqueó la ceja y continuó- Irán a este lugar "Les Fondues", la reservación esta hecha para Saotome.

-¡Para Saotome perfecto! ¿Quién es Saotome?

-Ay Dios- Nabiki le entrego el aparato- Póntelo de una vez y también esto.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lo que te vas a poner hoy- dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Akane en su cuarto, arreglaba sus últimos detalles, se roció un poco de perfume, sonrió en su espejo. Estaba emocionada y no lo podía ocultar. Sus ojos brillaban y sus facciones la delataban. "Una cita con Ranma" pensó, la había esperado hace tanto tiempo.

-Akane- dijo Touru.

El chico dio vuelta a la mujer de sus sueños y sin si quiera avisar le robo un cálido beso lleno de ternura y amor. Akane se quedo atónita y paralizada. Luego el se separó suavemente de ella.

- Se que no debía presionarte pero… Akane en verdad te amo.

-Yo…yo…

-No te preocupes, no tienes que decirme nada. Ve, te están esperando.

La chica salió del cuarto conmocionada, con varios sentimientos encontrados. Touru se quedó en el cuarto de Akane, oliendo los restos de su perfume y una tristeza invadió su corazón.

-¿Qué piensas que estas haciendo, besando a esa chica? Y ese "te amo" fue de verdad ¿no es cierto?, no me digas que no, hasta yo lo sentí- reprochó una voz.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones.- comentó enojado para después salir de un salto por la ventana.

-¡Oye te estoy hablando! ¡Touru! ¡Touru! ¡No puedes arruinarlo!

* * *

Ranma miraba impaciente el reloj, estaba retrasada exactamente 1 minuto y 45 segundos, la espera era insoportable y más cuando sabía que Touru estaba hablando con ella, además se sentía estúpido con ese traje, Nabiki había insistido, pero el no se sentía cómodo. La familia lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro y cuchicheaba de el mientras hacían risitas casi inaudibles que le molestaban lo suficiente como para ponerlo más nervioso y ansioso. Estaba harto de esperar. Bajo la mirada echando un vistazo a esos incómodos zapatos nuevos, que brillaban impecablemente, los maldijo también.

-Hola- interrumpió Akane.

Alzó la vista, se sonrojó, trató de decir algo pero las palabras no fluían, tenia un lindo vestido azul celeste, su cabello estaba suelto como le gustaba pero un poco mas peinado que lo normal, sus ojos brillaban intensamente al igual que los de el.

_-Dile que se ve hermosa.- sugirió Nabiki. _

-Ho...hola tú te ves muy bien…-tartamudeo Ranma.

-Gracias tu también-contestó Akane.

_-Dije que tenías que decirle que se veía hermosa._

-Es difícil para mi ¿ok?- susurro Ranma al aparato.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Akane.

-Nada, nada ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí.

_-Ranma, hay un auto estacionado en la entrada los llevará al restaurante. Cuando llegues a el, ábrele la puerta a Akane._

Ranma se adelanto y le abrió la puerta del coche.

-Te portas tan amable, ni te reconozco.- se burló.

-Si no te parece puedes abrirte la puerta tu sola.-dijo entre dientes.

_-¡Ranma!_

-¿Qué? No te escuche.

-Que lo hago con todo gusto.-contesto con una fingida sonrisa.

Akane y Ranma ya estaban dentro del coche, cada uno se sentó en una esquina opuesta. Se miraban de reojo, deseando que al menos uno compartiera su esquina.

-Antes que arranquemos, quiero decirles que tienen toda mi bendición.

-¿Mousse?-preguntaron los dos.

El chico de gafas se asomó por el retrovisor.

-A sus órdenes. Es mi trabajo de tarde y noche, hay que trabajar para comer.-se rió.

-Eso significa que los demás…

-No, no se preocupen nadie más sabe.- Aseguró y continuó- Pero ya no los molesto, no me hagan caso. Piensen que no estoy aquí.

Mousse puso el motor en marcha.

-Como si eso fuera fácil-apuntó molesto.

La chica de cabellos azules se dedicó a ver las luces del exterior. Conforme la noche se adentraba brillaban aun con más intensidad.

Ranma la observaba, no quería perder ni un minuto con ella.

-Nabiki, ahora que hago- preguntó muy bajito.

* * *

**Dojo Tendo**

-¿Qué estas haciendo Nabiki?-preguntó Kasumi.

-Estoy ayudándole a Ranma en su cita.

-¿La cita de Ranma y Akane? Que lindo- Kasumi se sentó a un lado de su hermana escuchando la conversación.

_-¡Nabiki!- llamó Ranma en el audífono._

-Bien Ranma, acércate lentamente a ella y tómala de la mano.

-¡Vamos Ranma tu puedes!- animada exclamo Kasumi.

_-¿Quién era?_

-Kasumi, ahora concéntrate.

* * *

-"Bien, me acercaré lentamente" "Leeentameeente"- pensaba mientras que se acercaba poco a poco a su prometida.- "Ahora le daré mi mano"- Ranma estiró su mano algo temblorosa a la de ella.

El coche se desbalanceó por un momento.

-Bache, lo siento- se disculpo Mousse.

-¡Raaanmmmma!- gritó molesta al ver como una mano estaba posada en su seno derecho.

-Akane fue un accidente lo juro, lo juro cal...Cálmate yo…yo…yo solo quería darte la mano, solo eso.

-¡Esto no es tomarme de la mano idiota!

Akane estaba a punto de golpear a Ranma cuando de pronto el auto empezó a zigzaguear escuchaban cornetas y muchas luces deslumbraban sus ojos. Los chicos iban de lado a lado en el coche. Ranma cayó sobre Akane.

-¡Que te pasa pervertido! ¡Quítate de encima!-exclamo empujándolo.

-¡No es mi culpa es el movimiento del auto!

-¡Si como no!

El auto dio otra vuelta y esta vez Akane cayó sobre Ranma.

-Y ahora quien es la pervertida- sonrió victorioso Ranma al ver que Akane había caído a pocos centímetros de su boca.

-¡Eres insoportable! ¿¡Mousse que esta pasando!-grito molesta.

-Nada, nada solo se cayeron mis anteojos, igual no se preocupen yo veo perfectamente en la noche.

Los dos se miraron y gritaron al unísono.

Akane se incorporó como pudo, el se levantó ágilmente, tratando de alcanzar al conductor.

-Que raro, no recuerdo que aquí hubiera un tope -dijo Mousse.

-¡Aaaaaaa! ¡No es una viejita!-gritó Akane tapándose los ojos.

Ranma se inclino hacía donde estaba Mousse, tomando el volante y esquivando a la viejita. Mousse lo empezó a empujar, evitando que Ranma lo manejara.

-¡Déjame a mi el volante, idiota nos vas a matar!

-¡Ahh cuidado un perro!

Ranma forcejeaba con Mousse tratando de quitarle el volante.

-¡Suéltalo!

-No puedo solo se me autoriza a mi tocar el volante en la compañía.

-¡Dije que lo sueltes!- ordenó Ranma.

-¡Que no puedo! –contestó Mousse.

-¡Nos vamos a morir!-grito Akane.

-¡No! No nos vamos a morir- se dio vuelta para ver a Akane y tratar de calmarla, en ese segundo el coche se dirigió hacia un acantilado.-Pensándolo bien, si nos vamos a morir ¡Ahhhh!- gritó abrazando a Akane.

-¡Aaaahhh!- Gritaron todos

.

El coche salio disparado al lago. El auto se empezó a llenar de agua, la pelirroja tomó a Akane entre sus brazos y comenzó a patear el parabrisas con todas sus fuerzas, el vidrio se rompió y con el otro brazo tomo al pato que yacía inconciente, nadó solo con sus dos piernas hasta la superficie.

-¡Perfecto Mousse! –recriminó Ranma al inconciente pato.

Ranma miro a su cita preocupado, afortunadamente no le había pasado nada.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Será mejor que regresemos a casa.-dijo ella.

-No todavía no, mira estamos solo a una cuadra del lugar.

-Pero Ranma no podemos ir así.

-¡Claro que si!- Ranma subió a Akane en su espalda y empezó a trepar por el acantilado.

* * *

**Dojo Tendo**

-Kasumi hija, no es por presionarte pero… ¿que pasó con la comida?

-Lo siento padre.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó Soun curioso.

-Nabiki le esta ayudando a la cita de Ranma y Akane.

-¿Y como va hasta ahora?

-No muy bien. Algo pasó, no escuchó nada. Ranma parece no contestar.

* * *

Dos chicas completamente empapadas de pies a cabeza llegaron a la recepción del fino restaurante. Ambas tenían cara de pocos amigos. El lugar era una joya, todo parecía muy elegante y costoso. Había una luz tenue dándole al lugar un aire romántico.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- preguntó un mesero interceptándolas en la entrada.

-Si, tendría un poco de agua caliente- pregunto la pelirroja con ojos conmovedores.

El mesero quedo impactado con la bellaza de la joven, regresó con una tetera con agua caliente- Aquí tiene- indicó sonrojado.

Para sorpresa de los presentes la chica se tiro el agua encima.

-Gracias- agradeció una voz masculina.- ¿Me la puedo quedar? Luego se la pago.-pregunto indicando a la tetera.

El mesero asintió con los ojos como plato, la chica se había convertido en chico.

-Reservación Saotome.- dijo luego el joven de trenza al hombre de recepción.

El hombre de recepción vio a Ranma de pies a cabeza en forma de desagrado, consultó su lista de reservaciones y vio que efectivamente había un Saotome en la lista, luego recordó aquella llamada, ayer una voz femenina había reservado la mesa, luego les había mandado una extravagante suma de dinero, diciendo que pasara lo que pasara siguieran atendiendo a la pareja.

-Por aquí.

El sonido del agua chasqueaba con los zapatos nuevos. Y los presentes dejaron sus comidas para observar con la boca abierta la situación. Conforme avanzaban las personas del lugar se les quedaban viendo, la gente cuchicheabean, unas se reían y otras hacían sonidos de desaprobación.

-¡Esto es una ofensa!- exclamó una señora gorda de sociedad. Ranma le miró con descontento, iba a decirle algo cuando notó como algo le hacia cosquillas en el cuerpo, se empezó a retorcer.

-¿Qué te pasa Ranma?

-Algo se mueve.

-¿Algo se mueve?

Ranma se metió la mano al pantalón y empezó a forcejear, por fin agarró lo que le estaba molestando, era un pequeño pez y lo puso en una copa de la señora gorda la cual se desmayó al instante, el pez le miró agradecido. Ranma y Akane se sentaron, el mesero les ofreció unas toallitas calientes.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Wow que buen servicio!- exclamó Ranma.

-Una toalla caliente para limpiarse sus manos, pero en su caso…- Hizo una pausa al ver como Ranma se secaba su cabello.-Su cuerpo...-completó con un gesto de desagrado.

Akane se limpiaba las manos y miraba a Ranma con una gotita. El tiró la toalla al darse cuenta de su error.

El mesero les entregó la carta.-Aquí les traigo el menú.-Nuestros platillos del día son…

_-¡Ranma! ¿Ranma me escuchas?-preguntó Nabiki._

Ranma gritó de dolor el sonido tan fuerte y agudo habían lastimado su tímpano.

-¿Le pasa algo señor?

-No nada es solo que….que…-titubeaba nervioso- ¡Me encanta su servicio!

-Ranma podrías comportarte- dijo la peliazul entre dientes.

-Como les decia tenemos varios platillos, Filet mignon, Escargots, Porc au caramel à ma façon, Sauté de veau de Lisbonne, Blanquette de veau à l'ancienne…

-"¡Que demonios esta diciendo! Si le pregunto me veré como un completo idiota frente a Akane ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré?" –pensó con terror luego susurro-Nabiki ayúdame no se nada de francés y todo esta escrito en francés-susurró.

_-No te preocupes hijo- dijo Genma._

-¿Papá? –pregunto confundido y resignado se dio cuenta que ya toda la familia estaba escuchando al otro lado.

_-Yo soy todo un as en francés, te iré diciendo que es cada cosa._

-Y también nuestro tradicional plato Ratatouille…-continuó el mesero.

_-Rata encebollada.-tradujo Genma._

- Cassoulet

-Casita.

- Pot au feu  
_-Pollo para los feos._

-Hachis Parmentier

_-Hacha a la parmesana_

- Bouillabaisse

-_Babosa_

- Boeuf bourguignonne

_Vaca a la bolognesa_

- Crème brulée

_-Crema de brumas._

-Y de postre tenemos nuestra famosa ile Flotante  
_-Nave espacial._

- Crêpes Suzette  
_Crepas de Sussie._

- Y por último Tourgueule

_-Tortuga._

-"¿Tortuga?" Ranma se imagino a la pobre tortuga siendo devorada por franceses psicópatas.

-¿Qué va a ser para la señorita?

-Una agua embotellada, un filete mignon y unas crepes Suzette.

-¿Para el caballero?

-Agua para mí, un pot au feu y la Tourguele, me la podría traer en una pecera o algo así es que me la quiero llevar no me la quiero comer.

-¿Mhmm en una pecera?- el mesero arqueó una ceja.

-Si ya sabe la Tourguele, la tortuga.

-Usted quiere… ¿Una tortuga?

-Si, si una tortuga. Ya sabes reptil con caparazón.

- "¿De donde voy a sacar una tortuga?" "Los ricos son tan extraños" Ok… pronto traeré su orden.

Akane y Ranma empezaron a hablar, con ayuda de Nabiki, Ranma pudo entablar una conversación del todo normal, incluso Akane se reía y la estaba pasando bien, todo iba perfecto. Pronto trajeron sus platillos, incluyendo una tortuga con un moño rojo. Ranma se alegró haberle salvado la vida al desafortunado animal.

A lo lejos se escucharon platos caerse y cristales romperse, un cerdito salió corriendo de la cocina, el chef lo perseguía con un cuchillo en su mano.

-¡Ven acá cerdo estúpido!

-¡Cui, cui, ci, cui!-gritó Ryoga.

-¡Es P-chan!

-Me parece que ese cerdito es mío.- dijo Ranma.

-¡Este cerdo es mío yo lo encontré!

-¡Lo quiero a la parrilla en este mismo momento!-exigió la señora gorda.

-¡Oiga señora que le pasa! ¡Es mi mascota P-chan!

¡No es de usted!

-¡Airen! Ranma llevar a Shampoo a cita verdad.

-¡Akane mi amor cásate conmigo!

-¡Jojojo ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya Tendo Akane!

-¡Maldito Ranma Saotome saliendo con mi Akane!

-¡Ay no! ¿De dónde salieron todos?-preguntó Ranma haciéndose para atrás y protegiendo a Akane.

-Lo siento Ranma me encontré con Ukyo, se lo dijo a todo mundo.- confesó Mousse adolorido.

Todos estaban a punto de atacar a la joven pareja.

-¡Eres un idiota Mousse! ¡Akane vámonos!

Ranma tomó a la tortuga a la tetera y agarró de la mano Akane y salieron corriendo por la cocina, evitando armas, prometidas, pretendientes, corrieron tan rápido como pudieron. El restaurante quedo deshecho en el acto.

-Parece ser que ya los perdimos a todos.-comentó feliz.

Akane miro llorosa y decepcionada al suelo.

Ranma notó su claro descontento-Lo siento Akane-se disculpó triste.

Se sacó el aparato que le había dado Nabiki y lo tiro lo más lejos que pudo, todo había resultado un desastre Akane estaba apoyada en una pared, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

**Dojo Tendo.**

-¿Ranma? ¿Ranma? –Nabiki insistió pero se dio cuenta que había fallado- Fracasé

-Nuestro hombre ha caído en batalla.-concluyó Genma.

-Oh my, pobre Ranma.

-¡Esto es una tragedia!-lloró Soun.

-Quizás no sean el uno para el otro- sentenció Nabiki.

* * *

Ranma se sentó por un momento en la calle, estaba abatido, Akane ni siquiera lo miraba, luego una sonrisa se asomó en su cara-Espera, ¡Conozco un lugar!

Ranma cargó a Akane entre sus brazos y empezó a saltar por los tejados, Akane se aferró más hacia su cuerpo temía caerse, aunque sabia que el nunca lo permitiría. Llegaron a una construcción abandonada, con cuidado el chico revisó que no hubiera peldaños con los que ella pudiera lastimarse, los dos sentaron uno al lado del otro. Akane estaba fascinada con el paisaje.

-Desde aquí se puede ver toda Nerima, ahí esta el Furinkan, ahí esta el restaurante de Ukyo, ahí esta el dojo.

-Es increíble Ranma.

-Espera a ver lo que quiero mostrarte. Por esto no te traje hasta aquí.

Ranma cargó a Akane y la llevó hasta el techo del edificio, le pidió que cerrara los ojos, y que se recostara. Akane le miró con desconfianza, pero el le aseguró que no le haría nada.

-Bien…ábrelos-pidió.

Akane abrió los ojos, pensó que estaba en el cielo, todas las estrellas parecían rodearla, era una sensación hermosa. Estiro sus manos para tocar alguna. Una dicha llenó su corazón.

-Te dije que te gustaría-dijo con satisfacción al ver la cara de Akane.

-¡Mira esa es la osa mayor!- exclamó emocionada.- ¡Y ese el cinturón de Orión! ¡Y ese…!- Akane hizo una pausa al darse cuenta que el chico no tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaba -¡Ranma! No puede ser que no sepas nada de constelaciones.

-Bueno es que yo tengo mis constelaciones propias.

Ella lo miro sin entender.

-Ves esas estrellas a la derecha, obsérvalas bien, esa es una taza de té y al lado de ella hay una tetera, por allá hay un camión de bomberos y ¡mira! esas se parecen a P-chan.

-¡Es cierto!- asintió emocionada, luego ella misma descubrió una-Jajaja esas se parecen al tío Genma cuando se convierte en panda.

-¡Hasta se ve mas flaco! Las de allá se parecen al mago rana. ¡Jajajaja que feo es!- dijo el.

-Jajaja es cierto.-rió la chica.

-Esas son mis favoritas.-señaló Ranma.

-¿Huh? ¿Cuáles?

-Las que están allá la izquierda.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó risueña.

-¿No lo ves?

-No sé, todavía no le encuentro la forma.

Ranma trazó con su dedo las estrellas -Eres tú… cuando sonríes.

A Akane le saltó el corazón, se dio vuelta hacia Ranma, el la contemplaba, con esos ojos azules penetrantes. El se acerco un poco más a ella. Ella se dio cuenta lo que tramaba y solamente cerró los ojos. Ranma vio esto como una invitación, cerró los ojos y a escasos centímetros de su boca sintió, como el agua fría, escurría en su cara. Estaba lloviendo. Se separo frustrado.

- ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Demonios!-gruño una pelirroja.

La lluvia azotó tan fuertemente el lugar, que ambos se vieron obligados a bajar, encontraron un lugar seco en la construcción y Ranma preparó una fogata, empezó a calentar agua con la tetera que le habían "regalado" en el restaurante. Pronto la lluvia fue sustituida por granizo. Ya caliente se tiro un poco de agua en su cuerpo.

-Creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí un rato.

Akane asintió callada con un leve color carmín en el rostro.

* * *

Akane despertó y se encontró con el joven de trenza a su lado abrazándola, se sonrojo y se apartó avergonzada por su comportamiento. El chico al no sentir el contacto se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido y ya era de día.

-Deberíamos regresar a casa.- expresó ella.

-Si…deberíamos.

Ranma caminaba pesadamente por las calles, paso a paso que daban se aproximaban más a la residencia Tendo y no había podido decirle lo que sentía, cada vez que lo intentaba los nervios se apoderaban de el y cambiaba drásticamente el tema. Se detuvo no tendría otra oportunidad. "Es ahora o nunca"- pensó.

-Akane espera, antes que crucemos por esa puerta necesito decirte algo.

Akane se dio vuelta y se encontró con esos ojos azules que la miraban intensamente con una pasión que no recordaba haber visto.

-He pasado tanto tiempo equivocándome, cometiendo error tras error, se que me esperaste por mucho tiempo, y no me refiero al tiempo que me fui de aquí. Me esperaste tanto tiempo para saber que es lo que sentía y he sido muy cobarde así que te lo voy a decir aunque creo que en el fondo ya lo sabes. Te amo y te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo y…

La chica se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

-¡Espérame Akane! Todavía no termino- trató de detenerla-¡Espera que te sucede!

-¡Basta! ¡Porfavor detente! ¿No entiendes?

Ranma le miró confundido.

- Touru es sensible, inteligente, cariñoso, nunca me trata mal, es caballeroso, atento, me escucha, me dice que soy hermosa sin titubear. Y me siento bien cuando estoy con el.

Me toma de la mano, es detallista, encantador, el no me involucra en peleas estúpidas y nunca me insulta no creo que haya nadie como el. En cambio tu, ¡Tú! Eres fastidioso, creído, insoportable, salvaje, mal educado, egocéntrico, emocionante, actúas irracionalmente y me…me amas. ¡Ay pero eres frustrante! Me confundes, y actúo como una tonta cuando estoy contigo, sacrificas tu vida por mí, y inexplicablemente también... te amo –admitió con la cabeza baja.

Ranma sintió que esas palabras le daban un empujoncito para continuar.

- Akane-la tomo de las manos y continuó- Se que soy un desastre como ser humano, lo poco bueno que tengo es gracias a ti, perdóname por todas las veces que te lastime, no sabía lo que hacía. Ya no quiero huir, no quiero fingir, solo quiero estar a tu lado. Déjalo y quédate conmigo. Porque tu sabes que no importa cuan perfecto sea el, el nunca podrá amarte como yo lo hago. Eres mía Akane y yo soy solo tuyo. Te amo.

La chica soltó lágrimas de felicidad, Ranma delineo el contorno de los labios de su prometida, se le escapo una sonrisa. Y la besó, fue un beso dulce, lleno de amor y pasión.

Touru temblaba de rabia, deseaba que Saotome muriera-Akane…- el chico de cabellos dorados, apretó sus puños, para luego relajarlos.- Veo que haz tomado ya tu decisión.

Ambos se separaron al escuchar la voz de atrás.

-Touru… lo siento, sabes que eres perfecto, ¿lo sabes verdad? Pero…

-Pero tu corazón le pertenece ¿verdad?- completo el chico- No podría odiarte, eres maravillosa- dijo con una sonrisa y luego serio agregó- Ranma, prometo que si alguna vez le haces daño te las veras conmigo y no dudes que la apartaré de tu lado.

-¡Ja! Claro, lo que digas- Ranma miró de lado en signo de descontento.

-Adiós Akane, que tengas una vida feliz- el chico le besó una mejilla para luego seguir su camino.

Ranma abrazó a Akane. Y dedicó una última mirada a su rival.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Akane.

-Primero, me cambiaré de ropa y le mostraré a la tortuga su nueva casa. Y luego te pediré que te cases conmigo.

Akane se dio vuelta conmocionada e impactada.

-¿Lo…lo dices en serio?

-Esta vez quiero que nuestro compromiso sea formal. No creas que te vas a librar de mí.

-Ranma…-suspiro Akane para luego darle un beso.

-Será mejor que entremos. Habrá que dar la noticia.

La chica se quedó mirando la puerta.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Me pregunto donde estará.

-¿Dónde estará quien?

-Ryoky.

Ranma sonrió y tomo aire- Más cerca de lo que crees.

* * *

Touru salió de la casa Tendo, evitó mirar atrás, y siguió su camino con la frente en alto, como todo un caballero. Se sentó en una banca de un parque cercano, ahí ya solo, sacó una foto de su bolsillo, miro el rostro sonriente de la joven y lo acarició. Akane Tendo le había robado su corazón. Alguien se sentó a su lado.

- Y parece que el hombre frío, sin sentimientos, se enamoró.- comentó burlona.

El chico al reconocer la voz sonrió y suspiró.

-Viniste a molestarme.

-No, nada de eso, estoy orgullosa de ti.

Touru miro al suelo, luego soltó una risita-Estuvo buena la idea de convertirlo en gato.

-Tú también te luciste, por un momento pensé que Ranma te mataría o la comida de Akane.

-Deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones. Este trabajo de andar de cupidos me esta cansando Presea.

-A mi también, tengo ganas de ir a la playa.

-La playa suena bien.

-¿Y que estamos esperando?

Los dos chicos se esfumaron y dos luces ascendieron al cielo para volverse parte de las estrellas.

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Hola queridos lectores, ¿Cómo están? Tristemente y milagrosamente hemos llegado al final de este fic que empecé hace tanto, tanto tiempo, me trae un poco de nostalgia ya que al pasar tanto tiempo las emociones iban cambiando y el fic también. Tenía que terminarlo era mi deber. **

**Ojala les haya gustado el final y espero sus comentarios, les mando un beso a todos y me despido no sin antes agradecer a: Trekumy, ****Madame de la Fere-du Vallon****, ****Xocolatl****, ****Nia06**** por comentar el capítulo pasado me alegro que les haya hecho pasar un buen rato con risas. Y también a todas las personas que me leyeron y esperaron pacientemente las actualizaciones.**

**Tengan un buen día, mucha salud y alegría.**

**Killina88**


End file.
